Amor de Colores: El Epílogo
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: Shippo x Sou Ten! Después de derrotar a Naraku... ¿qué ha pasado? Los años han transcurrido... y el tiempo no pasa en vano... Shippo sale a correr sus propias aventuras...¡Un amor renace! ¿O es acaso que nunca murió?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, pues porque ustedes, mi amado público, me lo pidieron, he aquí la continuación de la historia de Shippo x Sou ten: Un epílogo dedicado a todos ustedes. ¡Espero les guste!

**Amor de Colores: El Epílogo**

**Capítulo 1:**

El joven kitsune miraba caer las suaves gotas de lluvia asomado a la puerta del cómodo Den ( ) en el que vivía. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, solo atinaba a ver las plateadas gotitas y a suspirar. El brillo de la Luna aumentaba el destello de la lluvia, como si fuera una fina telaraña que cubría todo el paisaje. Ya era algo tarde, pero él no tenía sueño, así que continuó viendo llover.

Shippo ya no era el mismo. Ya casi eran siete años desde la muerte de Naraku. Cerró los ojos ante la visión, tan lejana pero tan fresca a la vez, del sujeto que les había hecho la vida de cuadritos desapareciendo dentro de su propia nube de monstruos; de Inu Yasha y Kagome abrazados cuando les anunciaron su compromiso; del primer hijo de Sango y Miroku. El había vivido junto con sus padres-hermanos adoptivos (osease Kagome e Inu Yasha) durante todos estos años, en el Den que ahora contemplaba la lluvia junto con él y que resguardaba a la familia del kitsune: A la miko Kagome, al hanyou Inu Yasha y a sus tiernos mellizos: Yoshiko y Himitsu, la fiel representación del ying yang, pues Yoshiko-chan tenía el plateado cabello de su padre; y Himitsu había salido con la oscura cabellera de su madre, coronados ambos con las tiernas orejitas de cachorro características de Inu Yasha. Hasta eso, eran bastante tranquilos, a pesar de luego pelearse entre ellos (como sus papis ¬¬U) y con Keitaro, Kotori y Haku, los retoños de Miroku y Sango. La cabaña de Kaede-Baba (si, es resistente la señora, no se ha muerto) y de la Taiji-ya y su esposo el monje se alzaban a poca distancia. Shippo las vio en silencio también, pensando en sus ocupantes y en lo mucho que significaban para él. Después vio las casas de los alrededores, con sus dormidos habitantes sin sospechar que había un youkai insomne contemplando su villa. Y es que siete años no pasan en balde: la aldea había cambiado bastante desde que el la vio por primera vez; aunque el cambio no era tan radical como el que se había efectuado en el propio kitsune.

Los infantiles ojos verdes se habían achicado hasta plantarse como dos elegantes y almendradas aguamarinas en el rostro del youkai, y su rostro se había ido afilando con el tiempo hasta desechar los contornos de la infancia y verse ya como un jovencito. Al igual que Sesshoumaru, poseía una figura casi humana: solo la larga y esponjosa cola rojiza lo delataba. Sus patitas de zorro se habían ido transformando hasta llegar a ser pies humanos; y su cabello largo y cobrizo, que aun acostumbraba llevar en una cola de caballo, le alcanzaba ya casi la cintura. También era ya muy alto: le faltaban menos de 5 cm. Para alcanzar a Inu Yasha, que parecía cada día más molesto de no poder ya tacharlo de enano. Pero su físico era en lo que menos pensaba el youkai en esos momentos. Lo único que hacía era convocar al sueño, pues tenía que descansar: al día siguiente, irían todos al otro lado del pozo, a visitar a la familia de Kagome. Se encontró pensando como era posible que no hubieran descubierto el "secreto" de Kagome y su marido las amigas de la miko y el sujeto ese que siempre estaba ahí todo incómodo…. ¿cómo se llamaba?... Pollo… no… Yoyo… ¿Boyo?... feh, ni que importara demasiado, pensó. Y al reflexionar sobre la ingenuidad de la gente se le desvió el cerebro hacia otras ideas:

Ya estaba cerca de cumplir quince años, edad aun bastante temprana para un youkai, pero donde ya era un hombre para la sociedad: Tenía que empezar a entrenarse. Inu Yasha se lo había recomendado: "Practicar conmigo y con Kirara no te va a funcionar toda la vida. Tienes que comenzar a buscarte más oponentes". Tendría que separarse de su familia, al menos por un tiempo… aunque trataba de ocultárselo a si mismo, al pensar que debería irse se volvía a sentir el pequeño kitsune escondido en un campo de batalla…

-¿Shippo-chan? ¿Qué haces despierto ya tan tarde?- Kagome, con expresión soñolienta y en camisón, se acercó a él. Ella también había cambiado mucho, y aunque ya no tenía la pinta de colegiala de siempre, su sonrisa no había cambiado. Shippo le sonrió también y agradeció en silencio que al menos ella no había suprimido el "chan" de su nombre (aunque en público le daba mucha vergüenza).

-Perdón, Kagome, traté de no hacer ruido… es que no tenía sueño.

-No, no hiciste ruido… Vamos, mañana nos iremos temprano, debes descansar… ven, vámonos ya a dormir…

El kitsune la siguió obedientemente.

-Descansa, Shippo-chan

-Tu igual, Kagome… Hasta mañana…

Shippo se recostó en su futón y cerró los ojos, ya tranquilo. La tierna resonancia de "Shippo-chan" siguió arrullando sus oídos junto con el compás de la lluvia hasta que se quedó dormido.

------------------

Wai! Bueh, pues he aquí el prefacio de esta saga nueva, ya que vi que Amor de Colores si gustó bastante / así que espero les haya gustado, les tendré pronto un chap nuevo! Espero todos sus comentarios muy pronto! Cuídense! Matta ne!

( ) Den es una choza japonesa pequeña, como la de Kaede-Baba


	2. Chapter 2

Holitas a todos! Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de este epílogo que, si va según mis previsiones, no será tan corto como yo pensaba… además, creo que este también será fic no apto para diabéticos U Pero bueno, juzguen ustedes. Espero les guste!

**Capítulo 2:**

-¡KYAAA!- a duras penas pudo ahogar su grito. Odiaba esa maldita pesadilla más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Se removió ligeramente en el lecho, solo para contemplar el rostro de la mujer que dormía junto a él, y verificar que, efectivamente, estaba bien. Se sentó con toda la cautela que pudo, tratando de no despertar a Kagome. Miró la decoración del cuarto, que no había cambiado demasiado de cuando su dueña aún era una adolescente. Los recuerdos de todas las visitas a ese lugar, el templo Higurashi, le calmaron un poco el ritmo cardiaco. Prestó atención, con toda la agudeza de su fino oído, a cada ruido en la casa. No se escuchaba nada, excepto algún ronquido ocasional de Souta. Inu Yasha sonrió. Cada vez que iban a visitar a la familia de su esposa, los pequeños mellizos se empeñaban en dormir con su tío, así que era bastante sorprendente que ya hubieran conciliado el sueño. Shippo siempre dormía en el cuarto de visitas, y de éste no venía ni un solo ruido. Inu Yasha suspiró. Con sus sentidos ya tranquilos, se dispuso a dormir.

La pesadilla que lo acosaba de vez en cuando era un recuerdo, un recuerdo queriendo ser desechado, pero entre más esfuerzos hacía por deshacerse de él, parecía adherirse a su cerebro con más fuerza; era lo peor. La pesadilla le recordaba la última batalla con el que parecía invencible: el demonio Naraku. Sango estaba herida, Miroku apenas y podía cargarla, y lo peor, su agujero negro estaba comenzando a salirse de control. Shippo estaba inconsciente, después de un golpe demasiado fuerte que le propinaron al cubrir a Kagome. Kirara estaba a su lado, pero apenas y podía protegerlo de los constantes ataques, que ya casi la derribaban a ella también. Él, Inu Yasha, tenía múltiples heridas, pero no se sentía cansado. Solamente sentía esa rabia que te propina una fuerza sobrehumana, la del último esfuerzo: él tenía mucho que perder, pero lucharía por eso. Kagome estaba a su lado, con una fea herida en el costado. Las carcajadas de Naraku le recorrían la espina dorsal, erizándola. El último esfuerzo… matar o morir. Aunque ese demonio poseía la perla de Shikon casi entera, y su poder era impresionante, no se rendiría. La… ¿la Perla de Shikon? ¡Kagome! Ella se había lanzando contra el demonio, en un intento igualmente desesperado, y le arrebató la perla de la mano. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella hizo algo increíble: comenzó a brillar, junto con la Perla. Ésta, parecía que se deshacía, como un recipiente con mercurio, que escurría rápidamente. Y Kagome brillaba, comenzaba a perder sus contornos en medio de la inmensa luz que la rodeaba.

-¡Miko! ¡Maldita miko!- Naraku trataba de acercarse a ella, pero Inu Yasha se lo impidió. Esta última distracción permitió que la Perla terminara de vaciar su poder en Kagome.

-¡NARAKU!- exclamó ella. Su voz no era la misma, era una especie de rugido que consiguió acallar a todas las inmundas criaturas que rodeaban a Naraku, y a él mismo. En verdad daba miedo, no ese temor tonto que sentía al pensar en los Osuwari's, sino un miedo imponente, como si su presencia llenara todo el lugar y lo tuviera a punto de estallar. Sin embargo, el youkai solo se amilanó por un momento.

-¡¿Así que te consumió la avaricia, Miko! ¡¡¡Querías el poder de la Perla solo para ti! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué vas a hacer ahora! ¡¡¡¿¿¿VAS A MATARME , PARA OCUPAR MI LUGAR!

Kagome contestó con lentitud, dejando que el poderoso sonido de su voz en ese momento les penetrara los tímpanos a cada sílaba.

-Claro que no. Aunque en una cosa no te has equivocado. Te mereces esto, Naraku- comenzaba a brillar aun más, como si el enojo de sus palabras fuera leña para el fuego- Vas a pagar… ¡por todos los seres a los que has hecho sufrir!- la luz era ya casi cegadora- Por…

¡KIKYOU! ¡KOUGA! ¡KAGURA! ¡SESSHOUMARU! ¡POR TODAS LAS ALDEA, POR TODOS LOS ENGAÑOS! POR… ¡POR INU YASHA!

La última frase bastó. Fue como ver la explosión de una estrella. No supo que pasó ene se momento. Solo atinó a cubrirse la cara, ante la inmensa luz, y a hacerse para atrás. Cuando sintió que al fin su cuerpo le respondía, y que la luz disminuía, solo atinó a gritarle, a llamarla:

-¡KAGOME!

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero muy lento a la vez. Segundos, estirados como siglos en la desesperación de la incertidumbre. Al fin, la luz cedió. Ya no había monstruos, y Naraku no estaba. Solo una solitaria y despedazada piel de mandril le confirmaba lo que su corazón ya sabía. Pero no… en ese momento no se podía parar a verificar. Solo le importaba que ella estuviera bien. Pasó la vista por toda aquella inmensa galería de piedra, buscando. Vio un pequeño bulto tirado. ¡Era ella! ¡Kagome, la llamó. Se acercó a ella, y la tomó en sus brazos. Ya no había brillo sobrenatural ni presencia aterradora en ella, volvía a ser una frágil mujer. Y sin embargo, sus mejillas estaban pálidas, y su respiración cortada. Sólo atinó a abrazarla, como si las sílabas de su nombre se le hubieran atorado en la garganta, impidiéndola a él respirar también. Pasó unos angustiosos minutos así, como si de nuevo lo hubieran sellado. Estaba quieto, pero solo se escuchaba el latir de su corazón, agitado, que perdía fuerzas ante cada preocupado palpitar. Pero una palabra llegó para acariciar sus oídos. Su propio nombre, pronunciado por los labios que más amaba en el mundo.

-¿Inu Yasha?

Se separó un poco de él, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Y lo miró. Sus ojos ambarinos parecían haberse cristalizado por un segundo. Después, reaccionó, y la abrazó, la abrazó como si ella fuera la última piedra sobre un mar tormentoso.

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Que- la abrazó aun más fuerte- que tonta eres! ¡Eres una tonta! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Una rematada tonta! ¿Cómo te atreviste…? pero…- se quedó sin palabras. Ella solo lo abrazaba, tranquila ya. Fue más de lo que su orgullo de hombre y de hanyou pudieron soportar. Escondió la cara entre sus cabellos negros, que, gracias a Dios, aun tenían su tan personal olor. Agua salada corría por sus mejillas, empapando la cabellera de Kagome. Lloró en silencio, pero largamente, como para desquitar todas aquellas ocasiones en que quiso hacerlo y no pudo. Y ella seguía ahí, abrazándolo y confirmándole que no era un sueño. Al fin, él puedo alzar su cara y mirar la de ella, que le sonreía. Se quedaron viendo como si quisieran grabar cada detalle del rostro del otro para siempre en su memoria.

Sin embargo, un grito cortó el denso silencio en el que se había hundido la caverna.

-¡Ya no está! ¡Desapareció! ¡El…. El agujero negro desapareció!- era la voz de Miroku, que se miraba anonadado la palma derecha, mientras que con el otro brazo sostenía a una Sango que apenas y reaccionaba, pero que le sonreía al monje con toda la sinceridad de alguien que está herido y exhausto. Shippo y Kirara hacían el intento de levantarse. Y ellos, al fin estaban juntos.

Kagome estuvo en cama durante un par de semanas, recuperando las fuerzas y el color. La Anciana Kaede había dicho que, a pesar de haberlo usado casi todo para destruir a Naraku, aún quedaba algo del poder de las Cuatro Almas en ella. Mismo que, cuando pudo levantarse sin ayuda, Kagome usó para abrir el portal del pozo. Pero, con las nuevas y quizá efímeras habilidades del poder de Shikon, solo podían pasar criaturas sin malicia, pues ella le había implantado la fuerza ya purificada. Así, Miroku y Sango pudieron conocer la famosa "era futura", al igual que Shippo… Todo parecía cuento de hadas.

Recostado de nuevo junto a su esposa, la miró largamente mientras el sueño lo vencía. Odiaba despertar casi siempre cuando ella explotaba en luz, pues volvía a sentir esa impotente angustia. Y sin embargo, daba gracias de que todo hubiera sucedido como sucedió.

------------

¡Fin del capítulo 2, que fue más que nada un Flash back! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi jejeje. ¡Espero sus comentarios para continuar! ¡Mil gracias a la gente linda que me escribe! ¡Continuaré por ustedes! ;D Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Holas a todos! He aquí el tercer capitulín. Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 3:**

Dos pares de manos muy pequeñitas se asieron al borde del pozo, resoplando. Se notó, por la tensión en nudillos y muñecas, que estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de izarse. Al fin sus jadeos cesaron, mientras dos vocecitas, bastante parecidas, quizá solo por su tierna edad, decían:

-¡Gracias, papá!

Dos pares de orejitas se asomaron, unas negras y otras blancas, y tanto Yoshiko como Himitsu saltaron sobre el suave pasto. Detrás de ellos apareció el hanyou de plateado cabello, su padre, que, después de salir del pozo, se volvió para ayudar a Kagome a salir. Detrás de ella salió Shippo, sin tanto esfuerzo. Lo primero que oyó al asomar la cabeza fue a los mellizos exclamar que qué bueno era estar en casa. Y sin duda lo era. Por más que le gustara ir a casa de la familia Higurashi (por toda la "comida ninja", además que había llegado a congeniar muy bien con Souta) había notado que cada día que pasaba extrañaba más el Den… sobre todo al pensar en su ya inminente partida. Suspiró al salir del pozo… pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para perderse en su mente, pues los mellizos lo jalaron, porque querían ir con Sango y Miroku.

-¡Vamos, Nii-san! ¡Vayamos con Miroku Ji-san y Sango Ba-san! ( ) ¡Les traemos regalos!- y remolcaron al kitsune unos 10 metros hasta que reaccionó y los acompañó. Sus padres iban tras ellos.

Shippo se removía en su futón, incómodo. El estómago lo estaba matando. Pues no sólo se había tomado un abundante desayuno en el templo del otro lado del pozo, sino que también había comido "un poco" (si se le puede llamar un poco a pelearse con Inu Yasha por el último vaso de ramen) de los obsequios que los mellizos habían llevado. Después de dar muchas vueltas, al fin se levantó, y fue a su lugar favorito, el pórtico del Den, donde se sentó a respirar el fresco, como hacía cada noche que no podía dormir. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la suave brisa acariciarle el rostro. Sintió que apenas unos segundos después (aunque debieron de haber pasado unos buenos minutos) se escucharon pasos sigilosos en el interior de la cabaña. Volteó, esperando encontrar a Kagome, pero en su lugar vio el haori rojo de Inu Yasha. Por su cara, parecía que tampoco le había sentado muy bien tanto ramen.

-¿Qué haces, enano?- le dijo, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué parece?- contestó el otro, aunque no de malos modos. Sencillamente así se llevaban ya- ¿También fue el ramen?

El hanyou asintió, con cara de mártir. Respiró hondo y se apoyó en sus manos, para quedar ligeramente reclinado y aliviar los retortijones. Shippo trató de hacer lo mismo, pero notó que le dolía más, así que desistió.

-Oye- le dijo Inu Yasha- ¿y ya has pensado cuando partirás?

No era la primera vez que hablaban de aquello, y sin embargo, Shippo seguía sin acostumbrarse a la idea. No pudo dejar de notar que, aunque su voz era de indiferencia, el hanyou lo miraba con preocupación. Shippo no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa mirada tan curiosa, mezcla de preocupación con un leve y mal disimulado dejo de cariño se había hecho más frecuente en los ojos ámbar de Inu Yasha desde que se casó con Kagome, y más aún cuando nacieron los mellizos. En fin, gajes de la paternidad… Lo que más le agradaba e inquietaba al kitsune al mismo tiempo era recordar esa mirada en los ojos de su propio padre. Se sintió reconfortado al encontrar una mirada parecida en el hanyou que se sentaba a su lado.

-No, aún no- le contestó. Pero creo que debe ser lo más pronto que pueda… sino me va a ser cada vez más difícil- Inu Yasha asintió, y luego volteó a ver la negrura tachonada de estrellas que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Shippo dudó en contarle sus preocupaciones, aún cuando la mirada paternal no había abandonado sus ojos. Suspiró. No. Lo más seguro es que lo consideraría un mocoso miedoso, y no soportaría que sus burlas le hicieran aún más difícil partir. Pero se sobresaltó al oír como Inu Yasha decía:

-Es muy natural que estés nervioso, Shippo. No es fácil separarte del lugar donde te has establecido- comentó, en voz baja- Ni para los que se quedan.

El kitsune le miró sorprendido.

-Entonces, ¿ya le dijiste a Kagome?

-Aja

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Te podrás imaginar que puso el grito en el cielo. Pero eres un youkai, Shippo. Tarde o temprano vas a tener que salir al mundo y experimentar el valerte por ti mismo. Kagome lo sabe. Lo aceptará- el hanyou sonrió, pero Shippo hubiese deseado que la miko le prohibiera partir. Lo demostró lanzando un suspiro. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, disfrutando de la fresca brisa. Luego Inu Yasha se levantó e hizo ademán de irse. Al notarlo, Shippo solo le murmuró:

-Creo que me iré en tres días, Inu Yasha. Para preparar todo y despedirme, ya sabes- esperó algún comentario por parte del hanyou, pero no hubo tal, solo sintió un apretón amistoso en el hombro y escuchó los suaves pasos del híbrido alejarse. Shippo se quedó un momento más en el pórtico. Le resultaba bastante sorprendente que, habiendo tantas frases para darle ánimos, Inu Yasha se hubiera expresado tan bien con ese gesto tan sencillo. En fin, pensó Shippo, supongo que es parte de su personalidad. Se levantó y se fue a su habitación también. Un ligero revoloteo ya tan natural en el estómago, esa fusión de nervios con emoción, le agitó un rato antes de dormirse. El kitsune, Shippo, pronto haría sus propios viajes. Pero, lo mejor de eso, sabía él, no eran las grandes aventuras en sí, sino la certeza de que tenía a personas que le querían esperándolo. Este pensamiento le reconfortó y le hizo dormir a pierna suelta.

----------------

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado Estuvo cortito, yo lo sé… u/u pero pues es para dejarles el suspenso de lo que pasará! ;D Matta ne, minna!

( ) Por si acaso: Nii-san: hermano mayor. Ba-san: tía (que no es lo mismo que Baa-san, que significa abuela ). Ji-san: Tío (abuelo se dice Jii-san). También cabe destacar que esto lo dijo Himitsu porque los varones acostumbren omitir la O de los apelativos familiares (Algunos niños, no todos. Por ejemplo, en lugar de "Onii-chan" pues nomás "Nii-chan" )


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola, hola, gente bonita! He aquí el cuarto capítulo de este fic Ojalá lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 4:**

La confusión era general. Los aldeanos gritaban y corrían, pero la mayoría enfocaba lo que sucedía en la calle principal. Era un gigantesco saltamontes youkai, que había estado masticando los techos de las cabañas para encontrar, digamos, su "premio sorpresa" de carne humana en el interior. Hasta que llegó el otro. No era ni remotamente parecido al saltamontes; de hecho, su fisonomía era casi humana. Pero no cabía duda que también era un youkai. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar al bicho. El otro youkai- un kitsune- le arrojó lluvias de fuego azulado, de fuego mágico. Aterrizó con elegancia al otro lado del chamuscado grillo, que había sucumbido muy pronto ante las poderosas llamas. Su largo cabello y su esponjosa cola se agitaron con elegancia. Unos segundos de pasmado silencio. Y claro, pasado ese instante, los "¡Ohhhh!" ahogados de los campesinos le hicieron voltear, con una expresión por demás galante, como de caballero andante (órale… hasta rimó… Oo). Sin embargo, aparte de los "¡OH!" a nadie parecía ocurrírsele nada más que decir. Hasta que se adelantó el patriarca del pueblo, un hombre ya algo anciano. Le hizo una reverencia, algo disminuida debido al peso de los años, y le dio las gracias. El kitsune respondió que no había nada que agradecer, que era un placer ayudarlos. Así que el anciano le invitó a comer a su casa, como agradecimiento, cosa que el jovencito aceptó enseguida. Cortesía ante nada. Caminó tras el anciano con paso decidido, pero tranquilo. Ya pasada la conmoción, las muchachas se asomaban de las casas y la mayoría, antes y aún después de ver su larga cola rojiza, lo miraban con coquetería. Eso hizo sonreír al kitsune, de nombre Shippo. Y es que cosas así le recordaban irremediablemente a Miroku, haciendo exorcismos para tener un lugar en que pasar la noche. Solo que esta vez difería en que el saltamontes si había sido completamente real y no- planeado. Rió para sus adentros mientras entraba a la casa del patriarca.

Shippo se alejó de la aldea con un bulto de obsequios bajo el brazo, y las despedidas de aldeanos y (en primera fila) de las muchachas lo alegraron. Se las devolvió y se adentró en el cercano bosque con un poderoso brinco, sin perder el estilo y sin olvidar devolver con la mano las despedidas (suspiros de al menos docena y media de chicas). Aterrizó sobre un crecido roble, y bajó rápidamente por las ramas hasta caer en el suelo. Luego siguió caminando. Era increíble, apenas el primer día lejos de casa y ya hasta admiradoras tenía (al fin permitió a sus mejillas sonrojarse, pues se había estado conteniendo para no perder "el estilo", consejo de Miroku). Suspiró de nuevo al recordar el Den y a su familia, a quienes había perdido de vista hacía apenas medio día. Recordó las palabras amables de Miroku, los abrazos de Sango y los pequeños Keitarou, Kotori y Haku, que habían llorado igual que Himitsu y Yoshiko porque "Shippo Nii-san" se iba. También Kagome había llorado, pero le dedicó una sonrisa al despedirse, una de esas sonrisas sinceras que no se empañaban a pesar de las lágrimas. E Inu Yasha… bueno, Inu Yasha le había dado una "amistosa" palmada en la espalda que casi lo derriba, y así también el kitsune tuvo tiempo de ver el último "Osuwari" antes de partir. Sonrió ante estos recuerdos. Le habían dicho que volviera cuando el quisiera, que ahí siempre tendría un hogar. Aunque eso ya lo sabía, escucharlo en voz alta era reconfortante. Hasta la anciana Kaede, con algo de dificultad debido a su ya muy avanzada edad, se había ido a despedir de él. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al escuchar el "Adiós, Shippo-kun", como si de verdad ella ya no estuviera para recibirlo cuando volviese. Por eso se había propuesto recorrer todo el Edo y volver para al menos despedirse como es debido de la gentil sacerdotisa.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, tratando de evitar el camino principal porque siempre había algún racista que tuviera algo en contra de los youkai y no dudara en lanzarle algo, desde piedras hasta balines de esos primeros rifles que ya estaban recorriendo el territorio Nipón. Y no es porque les tuviera miedo (era todo lo contrario) pero no quería buscarse problemas. La ventaja de haber viajado mucho- pensó- era que conocía casi todos esos territorios, y se orientaba muy bien; el único problema era que ahora iba solo y no tenía con quien hablar… y claro, si empezaba a platicar con él mismo la gente pensaría que aparte de youkai era demente, cosa que no le atraía mucho. Comenzó a brincar, como tantas veces había visto hacer a Inu Yasha, y comenzó a avanzar kilómetros y kilómetros con una velocidad vertiginosa. Pero no se fijaba mucho por donde iba, por andar pensando, y no le faltaron un par de ramazos en la cara, que no lo tiraron al piso porque eso del estilo se lo había arraigado muy bien el monje. Esas eran las únicas situaciones que lo distraían, pues había pasado ya por unas tres aldeas y las tres parecían perfectamente tranquilas. En un salto especialmente alto, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo, y que el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de anaranjado. Por alguna razón, siempre le habían gustado mucho las puestas de sol. Dejó de saltar. Había llegado a un terreno montañoso, y era mejor andar con cuidado. Las montañas eran el escondite de los youkais por regla, de los monstruos más grandes y grotescos, sobre todo de ogros. Y aunque él procuraba no empezar las peleas… pues si a alguno se le ocurría molestarlo, ya se las vería con su kitsunebi, que había dejado de ser un fuego casi etéreo para convertirse en poderosas llamas… ventajas de crecer. Y quizá se encontraría con algunos semejantes y podrían conversar… esa idea se le antojaba más. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir cavilando, algo lo sorprendió y amenazó peligrosamente con romper el "estilo" del kitsune. Había sonado como un trueno, y había caído a unos centímetros de sus pies. Enseguida empezó a mirar a su alrededor, a olfatear a ver si reconocía el olor. Y entonces la vio. Una silueta que se acercaba, amenazante.

--------------------

¡Jejejeje! ¿Qué tal? ¡Los dejo con el chan chan suspenso para que no se pierdan lo que sigue! ;D Y mil, mil gracias a **Kamuss-sama** por dejarme tu review! Ojalá te haya gustado ¡Espero tus comentarios! Cuídense gente bonita! MATTA NE!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Holitas! Pues como no hay quinto malo… ¡aquí les dejo el siguiente chap!

**Capitulo 5:**

Shippo retrocedió, con aire defensivo. La silueta pareció prepararse de nuevo para atacar. Shippo trató de reconocer la presencia, el olor, para saber de qué ser se trataba…. Pero el olor a salitre que provenía de esa montaña le impedía distinguirlo y le mareaba los sentidos. Bonito sitio para atacar, sin revelar la identidad. Otro destello. Shippo se movió con la celeridad suficiente para evitar que el rayo de su atacante le diera de lleno. Apenas y sintió un rozón muy leve en la oreja izquierda. Y claro, él no se iba a quedar impávido después de eso. Le mandó un torrente serpenteante de fuego azul que la figura apenas y pudo esquivar. Olor a fibra quemada le indicó que su adversario iba vestido, por lo que debía ser un youkai con forma humana. Frunció el ceño. Él no podía ver bien a la persona, pero sin duda, si ésta avanzaba un par de pasos más, tendría el ángulo necesario para distinguirlo. Y lo hizo, sin dejar de incrementar una nueva esfera brillante que creaba en su mano. Pero de repente se apagó, y la figura pareció titubear. Shippo se preparó para atacar, pero también lo desconcertó el retroceso de la figura. El ser volvió a avanzar, inseguro. Y se escuchó un gritito ahogado. Lo siguiente que el kitsune supo fue que la figura se le había abalanzado, pero al parecer no para atacarlo. Sin embargo, fue tal la fuerza del impacto que casi lo tira de espaldas. Ya tan cerca, sí pudo distinguir un olor, pero…. Hacía mucho que no lo olía… no podía ser… ¿o sí?

-¿Sou… Sou Ten?

La figura se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente como para distinguir su rostro. En definitiva, era ella. Pero había crecido un metro, por lo menos, aunque no tanto como el kitsune, que le rebasaba por media cabeza. Sus ojos color rubí ya no tenían expresión aniñada, aunque en esos momentos estaban brillantes. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza a Shippo era que el tiempo no pasaba en vano, y que a Sou Ten le había sentado especialmente bien, porque se veía tan… su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la susodicha, que se separó por completo de él, avergonzada. Después le hizo una muy decorosa reverencia, diciendo "Qué gusto me da encontrarte de nuevo, Shippo…" y él pudo ver su imagen completa. Una brillante armadura centelleaba sobre su kimono negro con detalles dorados y rojos. Ahora era una youkai muy alta, y su cabello negro aún estaba sostenido en chonguitos, pero no tan grandes. Formaban un ligero ángulo con sus orejas puntiagudas. El resto yacía suelto sobre sus hombros. Ella estaba muy roja, apenada de haberle atacado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos, los suficientes para que Shippo pudiera volver a contener el tinte rojo que amenazaba en teñirle las mejillas.

-Sou Ten… yo…- no sabía exactamente como reaccionar- ¿qué haces por estos lugares? Las montañas del Trueno están mucho más al oeste…- ella iba a contestarle, cuando se escuchó un llamado:

-¡Señorita Sou Ten! ¡Ama! ¡Señorita! ¿Está bien?

El diminuto dragón no había cambiado en nada. Parecía que al igual que la pulga Myoga, Goryu tenía mayor resistencia a los años. La youkai le saludó con una mano.

-No te preocupes, Goryu… ¡Mira a quien encontré!

Shippo se amilanó un poco ante la mirada furibunda del dragoncito, del tipo de la que echaría un padre o una nana al ver al pretendiente de su niña consentida. Pero el Chibi- dragón se guardó sus opiniones y se limitó a mirar a su ama por un momento…

-¡Señorita Sou Ten! ¿¡Qué le pasó?

Ella le miró, y sonrió evasivamente. Cuando la chica trató de esconder la causa del escándalo que armaba el dragoncito, lo único que logró fue que Shippo notara de donde venía el olor a tela quemada: Justo de la manga de su kimono.

-Gracias, Shippo…. De verdad que eres muy hábil…

-No es nada, no te preocupes…

Habían salido de esa elevación, para internarse de nuevo en un bosquecillo que crecía por ahí. Estaban justo al borde de los árboles, sentados sobre una gran piedra chata. Shippo se afanaba con una aguja de hueso y unos hilos que traía en su equipaje, cosiendo la rotura que su kitsunebi había hecho en la manga de Sou Ten. Y aunque había odiado mucho a Kagome cuando lo había forzado a aprender a coser, desde que sus entrenamientos con Kirara e Inu Yasha se hicieron más bruscos y regresaba con la ropa hecha pedazos, en esos momentos se lo agradecía de todo corazón. Sou Ten, con el brazo extendido, lo miraba con admiración. No levantaba la vista, aunque moría de ganas de hacerlo, para ver si en verdad admiración era todo lo que había en sus penetrantes ojos color carmín.

-Listo. No me quedó muy bien, pero…

-Al contrario, ¡está perfecta! No te hubieras molestado, yo hubiera podido hacerlo…

-Pero fue mi culpa, después de todo… pues… pues… yo la rompí…- le dieron ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la piedra. ¡Cómo había que ser idiota para mencionarlo otra vez!- y pues tenía que repararlo…- Sou Ten solo se rió, y volvió a extender la manga, ahora para verla ella. Le hizo una seña de "perfecto" con la mano, y sonrió de nuevo. Eso tranquilizó a Shippo, que volvió a tensarse segundos después, al oír el ligero, pero bastante contundente bufido de Goryu, quien había estado supervisando muy de cerca para que Shippo no se "pasara de listo". El kitsune intercambió unas miradas con el dragoncito, con unas ganas tremendas de darle un manotazo y mandarlo hasta Hokkaido. En eso otra cosa le distrajo: Sou Ten había tocado ligeramente su oreja. El escalofrío que le provocaron sus dedos fríos dio paso a un escozor ligero. ¿Qué diablos…?

-Parece que yo también causé daños- le dijo, examinando avergonzada, pero muy seriamente la ligerísima quemada de su oreja. Así que por eso le escocía… "¡Qué tonto eres, Shippo!" se dijo con furia- no es nada grave, en un par de horas tus poderes lo sanarán- era bueno saberlo por una parte, pero Shippo hubiera querido más cuidados- Vaya, pues creo que tendré que compensártelo- Sou Ten se puso de pie y le miró. El verla desde abajo le dio la impresión de que era la mujer más alta que había visto, y en parte era cierto. Pero ella se agachó en una media reverencia para quedar a la altura del kitsune- Nos acompañarás a cenar.

-…salitre no me dejaba oler bien, y llevábamos un rato paseando por esos cerros, y fue por eso que no te pude reconocer hasta después. Gomen ne, Shippo- le sonrió ella. Estaban sentados junto a una fogata ligera, encendida en un hoyo de unos treinta centímetros de profundidad, para que no se viera demasiado. La mayoría de los youkais nocturnos sabían que una luz podía significar comida, y ellos ya estaban muy cansados como para darle una lección a cualquiera de esos bichos. Pronto se encontraron platicando y muy a gusto. Los años que habían pasado sin verse se desvanecieron en pocos minutos. Sou Ten se enteró de todo lo acontecido con respecto a Naraku, lo cual le dio mucho gusto.

-Me alegra que ese mal nacido haya recibido su merecido- Shippo sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza- cuando aún estaba causando problemas, los monstruos llegaban continuamente a las montañas y provocaban muchos inconvenientes. Hubo bastantes rumores cuando al fin despareció, pero ninguno tan cercano a ese. Me alegra contar con la versión de un testigo ocular- le guiñó el ojo, gesto que Shippo prefirió contestar sonriendo y que Goryu prefirió tomar como que una chispa había saltado a las pestañas de su ama.

-Hablando de las montañas, Sou Ten… -Ella bostezó con disimulo- Ya… ya es tarde… ya me contarás mañana antes de irme…

-¿Irte? ¡Irnos, querrás decir!- el kitsune la miró perplejo. Ella lo notó- Nosotros tampoco tenemos rumbo fijo… y bien dicen que dos es compañía…

-Y tres es multitud- dijo Shippo, mirando socarronamente a Goryu. El dragoncito se puso furioso.

-Bueno, Goryu cuenta como medio- dijo la muchacha, palmeando con suavidad la cabecita de su pequeño sirviente, quien miró triunfante a Shippo, que de nuevo tuvo impulsos de mandarlo a un viaje por las 4 islas completamente gratis- y además, así estaremos más protegidos porque tanto los humanos buscapleitos como los mismos youkais sabemos que no es lo mismo atacar a una criatura mágica que a dos, ¿estás de acuerdo?- Shippo no encontró objeción, y una parte muy pequeñita pero contundente de su mente se alegró de que no hubiera excusa posible- y sirve que aprendes algo de la maestra- Sou Ten se retiró el cabello de la cara con gesto de superioridad (que Shippo encontró extrañamente encantador). La youkai se rió y prosiguió- Bueno, podemos recorrer esto juntos, por muchas razones… a menos que tu no quieras.

-¡No digas tonterías! Yo…- Shippo se apenó ante su primera explosiva reacción- lo encuentro muy bien. Y tu sabes- dijo, para enmendar cualquier malentendido que hubiera podido producir su silencio- que me daría mucho gusto viajar contigo…- hizo un ceremonioso gesto que hizo reír a Sou Ten y después le sonrió, aprovechando la sapiencia de que ese gesto era su carta mayor para recuperar el aplomo. En efecto, la youkai desvió disimuladamente la vista.

-Entonces ¡ya está! Seremos compañeros- Sou Ten se recostó lo más natural pero apresuradamente que le fue posible. Lo miró sobre el fuego y el kitsune distinguió el brillo de sus ojos, que la luz de las llamas hacía resaltar- Hasta mañana… Shippo- Goryu se apresuró a sacar una frazada del diminuto equipaje que llevaban (que habilidad para comprimir todo en una bolsa tan pequeña) y cubrió con ella a su ama. Después de lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Shippo, se acercó a Sou Ten, quien hizo una cuna con sus manos para que el dragoncito se recostara ahí. Goryu se acurrucó no sin antes lanzarle una mirada burlona al kitsune, el cual ya estaba pensando en epítetos no muy bonitos para esa lagartija voladora. Pero se apaciguó al ver como se le cerraban los párpados a la youkai y poco a poco se quedaba dormida. Él también se acurrucó sobre el pasto, pues su "campamento", a excepción del agujero que habían hecho, estaba todo cubierto de pasto largo y verde, que aparte de prevenir que hubiera un incendio, era muy cómodo. Colocó una frazada propia al igual que Sou Ten y se acurrucó ahí. Y antes de que los párpados comenzaran a pesarle tanto como para ya no notar que estaban cerrados, veía la figura que estaba frente a él, pensando que esta aventura iniciaba aún mejor de lo que él había imaginado, en sus noches de insomnio allá en su aldea, en su casa, en su futón… Sí… era aún mejor…

------------------

¡WAIIIIII! ¿Pues qué les pareció? ¡Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios! Ojalá no haya sido muy somera esta introducción de Sou Ten… yo creo que estuvo bien, pero sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mi, así que no olviden dejarlas. Matta ne, gente bonita!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Holitas! ¡Pues espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado! He aquí el chap 6

**Capítulo 6:**

El kitsune, apoyado sobre sus brazos en la hierba, lanzó un hondo suspiró y se recostó, bostezando. Luego de estirarse como un gato perezoso, colocó los brazos en su nuca y se dedicó a ver a su compañera, que sentada al borde de aquella ladera, parecía querer desentrañar la puesta de sol.

Había sido un día algo agitado. Hacía exactamente dos puestas de sol que se había encontrado con Sou Ten, y realmente ir en su compañía parecía aumentar los niveles de adrenalina. No sólo porque se pasaban horas hablando (para alivio de Shippo), o que a cada momento se descubría viendo como un idiota los reflejos de sus ojos rubíes, sino porque ella parecía tener un imán muy curioso para los monstruos. Si hacía la cuenta, llevaban al menos 6 ogros, 2 mantis, 3 avispones y una cosa medio amorfa que prefería no describir. Pero por esa región casi no había aldeas, por lo que la esperanza de dormir bajo techo era casi nula.

Shippo observó a la youkai que tenía delante, con su dragón injertado flotando a su lado, y sonrió. Se incorporó, y se fue a sentar a su lado, acogido por la sonrisa de Sou Ten (y la mirada suspicaz de Goryu). Con los tintes anaranjados del sol, todo parecía encendido en llamas, y los campos que se extendían por ahí parecían haberse vuelto de oro. Después de que el kitsune se sentó a su lado, sin decirse nada, Sou Ten volvió a su tarea, y Shippo notó al fin que la razón de su escudriñamiento al horizonte era porque estaba dibujando. Su técnica había mejorado a pasos agigantados, y el kitsune se sorprendió que incluso de viaje ella cargara con las tan diminutas crayolas, muy gastadas ya, y con un par de frascos de tinta perfectamente sellados con cera. Shippo se fijó en la hoja de papel que sostenía la youkai a lado suyo, y vio que plasmaba el cuadro del ocaso con unos ya muy gastados crayones, que apenas y podía manejar con las yemas de sus dedos. Ella estaba muy concentrada, haciendo reflejos naranjas sobre el campo blanco de aquella hoja de papel. Shippo miró aquellos crayones, que llevaba tantos años sin ver, y sintió como si un millón de pequeñas Kiraras le recorrieran el estómago. Pero sintió cierta pena, pensando en que él había tenido crayones nuevos cada que se le terminaban, pues Kagome siempre se los compraba del otro lado del pozo… y que además, su última caja había quedado ya algo olvidada en un rincón de su cuarto, pues al crecer había empezado a sentir la sangre youkai hervirle a borbotones y a pensar más en peleas que en su lado artístico. Himitsu y Yoshiko tenían los suyos, y por alguna razón no se los había dado… habían pasado siete años y Sou Ten aún tenía esos pequeños trozos irisados de cera, que a pesar de ser ya tan pequeños y colarse entre sus yemas, seguía usando con entusiasmo. El retortijón estomacal (con un sabor agrio muy parecido a la culpa) le hizo cambiar ligeramente de posición. Ella volteó a verlo para ver que sucedía, pero al notar la mirada azul-verdosa clavada en la hoja y en ella, sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?

-Te está quedando muy bien. De verdad te felicito, eres una dama con mucho talento- le dijo con sinceridad, ladeando la cabeza para apreciarlo mejor. Ella, halagada y con el sonrojo disimulado por la luz cobriza del sol, continuó tiñendo de anaranjado la hoja de papel, ya casi cubierta. Luego, repentinamente (con todo el brusco movimiento de una artista temperamental), tomó el amarillo, azul añil, morado y rosa, y comenzó a hacer surcos que copiaban perfectamente el efímero color de las nubes, y de la aparición de las primeras estrellas. Shippo contempló el original y el dibujo, admirado. Ese paisaje, con formas y colores precisos que la naturaleza jamás volvería a repetir, había quedado atrapado en aquella hoja, como un recuerdo tangible. Poco a poco, mientras Sou Ten le daba los acabados, el azul en el paisaje real comenzó a cubrir a los demás colores, y a oscurecerse con una lentitud quieta, pero constante. Shippo notó que Goryu se había acurrucado en el regazo de su ama, y había cerrado los ojos. Pronto su pesada respiración indicó que estaba durmiendo. El sol dio su última despedida mientras Sou Ten extendía el dibujo frente a ella. Shippo, para verlo también, colocó su barbilla sobre el hombro de su creadora, disfrutando, con un suave dejo sádico, el escalofrío que la recorrió al sentir el contacto. Ambos vieron el paisaje como si fuera un trozo de cielo robado. Sou Ten lo bajó un momento para engrosar un poco la línea moradezca que ya estaba por desaparecer en el horizonte. Shippo la vio hacer aún con su cabeza apoyada, pero de repente sintió una euforia nerviosa, pues el cabello negro de Sou Ten, y el ligero peso de su cráneo se apoyaron en la sien del kitsune. Ella continuó su tarea, sin mostrar mayores señas de felicidad como la que sentía Shippo. Estuvieron así un rato, callados, disfrutando del ligero contacto. El rosa era el que ahora teñía el papel, terminando de decorar la reproducción del ya desaparecido anochecer. La brisa pasó agitando el pasto y moviendo un par de milímetros los pequeños crayones que reposaban en él. Shippo escuchó a Sou Ten suspirar muy quedo, aunque no le quedó claro si era por el gran trabajo que había hecho o por lo que esperaba el kitsune. Él cerró los ojos, quieto, hasta que una pregunta se le salió, como involuntariamente:

-¿Qué pasó en tus montañas, Sou Ten…?

No supieron que pasó. De hecho Shippo, varios minutos más tarde, no pudo distinguir si la razón por la que habían brincado y se habían separado repentinamente fue su pregunta, o la punta del crayón que cedió ante una repentina presión y se quebró, o la tenue descarga eléctrica que Shippo sintió directamente en su sien. Los dos se asustaron y rompieron el contacto, cambiando de posición para verse directamente.

-Disculpa, Sou Ten- Shippo tomó su mano derecha- Vaya, se quebró a la mitad el crayón… discúlpame… yo…

-No te preocupes, yo… No hay problema. Se quebró muy poco, de verdad no importa- ella, sosteniendo a Goryu quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria, se puso de pie como autómata (una con mucha prisa por cierto)- Ya es tarde, Shippo… será mejor encender un fuego y dormir

-Sí, tienes razón…- ella casi no le esperó a que le contestara y se fue caminando a unos árboles cercanos. Shippo se quedó un rato más sentado, anonadado. Después de la sorpresa, lo que sintió fue un ataque de enojo contra sí mismo por haber sido tan indiscreto. Y después, la sensación de curiosidad, que no lo abandonó en toda la noche, de por qué una pregunta tan inocente rompió con aquel bello momento.

-------------------

¡Je! Pues espero lo hayan disfrutado! Estuvo sencillito, pero aprovecho este chap para ahondar en la relación de nuestros protagonistas Los dejo con el chan chan suspenso! Jijiji ;D Un millón de gracias a Aiko–chan y a Colewings, por sus reviews! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios sobre este capítulo también. Cuídense, bella gente! Matta ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Holas, Holas! Pues he aquí el séptimo chap de esta historia mía de yo Disfrútenla!

**Capítulo 7:**

Todo era normal a la mañana siguiente. Sou Ten sonrió como siempre a Shippo al darle los buenos días, cazaron un pájaro que iba pasando por ahí para desayunar, Goryu solía escudriñarlo de vez en cuando, con desconfianza… Esas pequeñas cosas que habían pasado a ser parte de su nueva cotidianeidad. Pero el kitsune no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente. Puede que aprendiera muchas cosas de Inu Yasha y de Miroku, pero algo que jamás consiguió, ni sintió ganas de dominar fue el antiguo arte de hacerse el buey. Claro que ya no volvería a preguntárselo directamente (no deseaba que ella se alterara como el día anterior y arriesgarse a echar al traste su relación) pero pondría a trabajar sus neuronas a toda pastilla para lograr que ella se lo dijera. Eso ignorando la molesta vocecilla dentro de su cabeza que no cesaba de murmurarle "Metiche sinvergüenza" cada vez que se ponía a pensar en sus planes maquiavélicos.

Siguieron recorriendo el territorio, conversando, callados a ratos… en la lejanía, la primera aldea que divisaban en varios días iba aumentando de tamaño conforme se acercaban, con los tejados brillando al sol. Debía ser una aldea importante, pues no había tantas casas de paja, sino que había más pagodas con techos de teja y un palacio en el centro, evidentemente donde vivía el terrateniente. Los campos que circundaban la ciudadela brillaban con un resplandor dorado cobrizo; eran sembradíos de mijo.

-¡Mira!- indicó Sou Ten al kitsune- Parece que por fin podremos dormir bajo techo.

Shippo asintió con entusiasmo, y ambos aumentaron la velocidad, surcando los árboles con rapidez vertiginosa. Goryu volaba tras ellos, jadeando, pues no le gustaban las prisas.

Fueron poco a poco doblando hacia su izquierda, hacia el camino principal. No era buena idea entrar brincando la muralla si uno quiere ser bienvenido. Disminuyeron la velocidad al acercarse más y más a la ciudad, hasta caminar. Un carromato iba unos metros por delante suyo. Por experiencia, Shippo sabía que era mejor socializar con los habitantes lo más pronto posible, así que hizo señas a Sou Ten para que lo acompañara, apresurando un poco el paso hasta llegar al lugar del conductor. Este traía un sombrero de paja típico de los campesinos, una espiga pendiendo de la boca y un gesto entre perezoso y de pocos amigos en su rostro.

No hizo ningún comentario aunque movió los diminutos ojos hacia donde vio a los youkais acercarse. Los examinó con rapidez y volvió la vista al frente, sin cambiar de expresión ni decir una palabra. Sou Ten y Shippo intercambiaron una mirada.

-Hum… ¡Buenos días… señor! – saludó Sou Ten, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Intentó que su expresión fuera más relajada, pero el ver como el hombre apenas y movía sus ojillos para enfocarla no le ayudó mucho. Shippo le tomó el relevo.

-¡Hace calor! ¿No cree usted?- dijo con tono afable, abanicándose con una mano. El hombrecillo, que hubieran jurado era una estatua de no ser porque sus ojos y sus manos se movían para conducir el carruaje, no contestó, solamente soltó un bufido, un "Mmmm" afirmativo. Ni siquiera la pajita que colgaba de su boca se agitó ante esta contestación. Los youkais comenzaban a desesperarse.

-Y…er… ¿Vive usted en esta ciudad? Es realmente muy hermosa…- el hombrecillo volteó nuevamente, pero en eso, abrió los ojos de par en par y abrió la boca, haciendo que la pajita oscilara peligrosamente. Shippo y Sou Ten lo miraron sorprendidos…

-¡Waaaaaaaa!- gritó el hombre, con una voz mucho más aguda de los que sus "Mmmm" podían hacer notar, señalando detrás de los youkais- ¡Un monstruo!- acicateó a los bueyes que tiraban del carro, que salieron disparados hacia la ciudad. El ruido del carro pronto se perdió, al igual que los gritos del sujeto. Se miraron, anonadados, y vieron detrás suyo. Lo único que vieron fue a Goryu, jadeando, pues apenas los había alcanzado. Y entonces comprendieron todo. El hombre había actuado con "naturalidad" porque ellos tenían forma humana y de seguro no había notado la esponjosa cola rojiza de Shippo, pero con Goryu fue otro cantar, pues aún siendo pequeño, seguía siendo un dragón… Y así, agitado, jadeando y con una casi imperceptible película de sudor escurriéndole por las escamas, realmente se veía horrible. Sou Ten lo agarró por debajo de sus bracitos y lo cargó, para alivio del Chibi-dragón, y volteó hacia su compañero.

-Bueno- le dijo, con una sonrisa algo triste- parece que los youkais no somos muy bienvenidos en esta ciudad…

-Parece que no…- le contestó el kitsune, sonriendo de la misma forma. Miró hacia la ciudad. Tener un lugar tan confortable para dormir los había ilusionada mucho… no es que no le gustara ver las estrellas y dormir en el pasto, pero a veces era mejor tener protección de cuatro paredes y un futón para recostar tu cuerpecito… Shippo bajó la cabeza, meditando. Una brisa suave empezó a soplar. El kitsune peinó con un dedo un mechón cobrizo que el viento había alborotado. Y entonces, como si la brisa misma le hubiera traído la idea, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Volteó a ver a Sou Ten, quien lo miraba expectante.

-¿Pasa algo, Shippo?

-Sí- contestó él, exultante- sí lo quieres ver así…

-------------

Muajajajaja, soy malvada y los dejaré con el suspenso! Conozcan lo que cruza por la mente de Shippo en el próximo chap!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hola! Bueno, aquí les dejo la octava parte de este bello fic! Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 8:**

Ah… pocas veces había recordado a Miroku con tanto cariño. Sabía, sobre todo por las quejas de Inu Yasha, que eso no era del todo ético, pero la situación lo demandaba. Sou Ten había estado totalmente de acuerdo, aunque parecía dudar que los humanos fueran tan crédulos. Pero el kitsune sabía que sí. Rió al pensar que Miroku, si el plan daba resultado, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener a su lado a un descendiente de la Familia del Trueno cuando viajaban. Suspiró, y pidió a Sou Ten que entrara antes que él. La Operación "Quiero un Techo para Dormir" comenzaba en ese momento. El kitsune, tras una última sonrisa, colocó una hoja sobre su cabeza y utilizó sus poderes de transformación.

Los guardias de la puerta habían tenido una mañana tranquila, si omites al proveedor del palacio, que, a diferencia de sus modales rudos y secos, el los que un "Mmmm" era la mejor respuesta, había llegado acicateando a sus bueyes, por lo general tan aletargados como su amo, a correr y que le abrieran la puerta, gritando algo sobre "un monstruo". Lo dejaron pasar, pero sin darle demasiada importancia. Tan malas pulgas terminan por botar la chaveta, se dijeron. Pero al rato vieron venir a alguien caminando por el sendero, a paso tranquilo. Traía un sayal en color verde militar (visualicen la vestimenta de Miroku, pero con color diferente) y un Shajaku dorado en su mano derecha. Un monje, definitivamente. Con su cabello cobrizo atado en una cola de caballo.

-Buenas días- saludó el extraño en cuanto llegó frente a ellos- si me permiten pasar… hay algo urgente que debo hacer en esta ciudad.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntaron los guardias, recelosos.

-He venido a exorcizar esa nube de la desgracia que se ciñe sobre el Palacio del señor terrateniente- informó, muy seriamente. Los otros le miraron con sorna.

-¿Crees que somos estúpidos? ¡No nos vamos a tragar ese cuento chino! (Y eso que ellos son japoneses xD) ¡Una nube de la desgracia! ¿Por quién nos tomas?

-Decídanlo ustedes mismos- dijo aquel, sonriendo y señalando hacia la ciudad. Los hombres voltearon, y vieron, resaltando sobre el despejadísimo cielo de esa mañana y justo sobre la parte más alta del castillo de su señor, una nube gris, enorme y con muy mala pinta. Se quedaron fríos.

-Ahora, si me permiten, caballeros- dijo el "monje"- tengo que trabajar- los soldados solo atinaron a alinearse frente a la puerta para abrirle paso, como se hace con los invitados de especial importancia, con una cara de enorme perplejidad. El Houshi se adelantó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Fase 1: Exitosa"- pensó.

En la ciudad ya se habían dado cuenta de la nube, y la señalaban, asustados. Solamente eso les faltaba, un mal augurio justo cuando iba a comenzar la cosecha del mijo… Los que estaban más cercanos al castillo pudieron ver a una alta figura avanzar hacia el palacio con aire decidido. El terrateniente, que ya había advertido el extraño augurio que se posaba sobre su palacio, estaba enterrado entre los mullidos almohadones de su salón, encogido, solo esperando algún golpe del destino… Hasta que escuchó las exclamaciones de la gente. Se animó a quitar la primera capa de cojines para escuchar mejor. Y hasta él llegó la palabra "monje", repetida por varias bocas. Saltó apresuradamente de su búnker de almohadas y se asomó a la ventana. Pudo apreciar un borde de la nube que amenazaba su tranquilidad, pero también vio, claramente, como si tuviera un telescopio integrado a sus ojos, la figura del "religioso" acercarse a su morada. Ordenó que se le abrieran las puertas, y con una agilidad nunca antes vista, bajó para recibirlo.

-¡Excelencia! ¡OH, Excelencia, en buena hora ha llegado! ¡Pase! ¡Pase, por favor!- guió a su ilustre invitado hacia una sala de estar que se encontraba en ese piso. Pronto trajeron bandejas con té y aperitivos, que el terrateniente ofreció a su invitado. Después de que este tomara un sorbo de té, le preguntó- Dígame, señor, ¿esa cosa que se aposenta sobre mi palacio…?

-Es una nube de la desgracia, mi señor- afirmó el monje, con calma- la más grande que he visto, si me permite agregar- al terrateniente se le cayó el alma a los pies, con su temor más grande confirmado.

-Pero no se preocupe- añadió el monje- voy a encargarme de ella.

-¡OH! ¡Gracias, Excelencia! ¡Mil gracias! ¡Le aseguro que será recompensado!

-No se preocupe ahora por eso, buen hombre. Por favor, lléveme a la terraza más alta.

La nube se veía inmensa desde allí, el piso más alto del palacio. El terrateniente se encogió detrás del monje. Pero éste, sonriendo, pegó un impresionante brinco hasta el techo de teja. Un trueno, que parecía haber estado cocinándose con paciencia dentro de la nube, se hizo escuchar. Pero el otro no se acobardó. Hizo un par de movimientos con su cetro Shajaku, en dirección a la nube.

-¡Sal de ahí, espíritu! ¡No causes más daños en esta ciudad!- y después hizo un breve, pero efectivo, bailecito sobre las tejas sosteniendo su báculo en alto. La nube soltó un par de relámpagos, pero se fue disolviendo poco a poco. El Houshi se volteó con la suficiente celeridad para atrapar algo que, para sorpresa de todos lo que veía, caía de la nube. No era… no podía ser… ¡Sí! ¡Era una mujer! Desmayada al parecer. Aterrizó en los brazos del monje, que de inmediato bajó hacia donde el terrateniente estaba, con ella en brazos.

Ante la mirada de interrogación del señor feudal, el monje explicó:

-Esa nube era así de grande porque había atrapado a esta jovencita en su interior, y le robaba su fuerza vital. Pero pronto ella estará bien, ya que la nube de la desgracia se ha desvanecido- ni bien había terminado de decir eso, cuando la joven empezó a abrir sus ojos. El terrateniente la observó. Era en verdad una muchacha hermosa, aún cuando su suelto cabello negro le cubría parcialmente el rostro. Pero se sobresaltó al momento siguiente. La jovencita ¡tenía ojos rojos! Como los de un…

-Vaya… aún hay algo de energía sobrenatural en ella- explicó de inmediato el monje, al ver la mirada que ponía al ver los ojos color sangre de la chica- estará bien pronto- esta explicación pareció tranquilizar al terrateniente.

-¡Kempai! ¡Salud por su Excelencia!- exclamaron los habitantes del castillo, en el banquete que el señor feudal había preparado para agradecerle. Se comió, se bebió, y se rió, ya que el peligro había pasado. La jovencita rescatada de la nube estaba sentada junto al monje, sonriente. Nadie le preguntaba nada de sus pupilas color rubí, ya que la explicación se había difuminado con celeridad para no molestarla. El señor feudal les había ofrecido quedarse esa noche para reponerse, ya que la chica había manifestado que partiría junto con el monje, hacia su "aldea natal", ya que quedaba en la misma dirección de hacia donde él iba. Se disculparon temprano, pues estaban cansados, sobre todo ella, como era de esperarse. Sus habitaciones tenían una sala de estar en común, donde agradecieron al señor feudal por su amabilidad. Éste, después de guiar personalmente a sus invitados, sonrió y deslizó la puerta. Los otros guardaron silencio hasta que oyeron sus pasos perderse en dirección al Gran Salón, para continuar con sus invitados. Cuando escucharon la otra puerta deslizarse con suavidad hasta cerrarse, comenzaron a reír. Con ganas. Después de una pequeña nube de humo, la cola y las orejitas puntiagudas de Shippo reaparecieron, cambiando también el atuendo de monje por su haori normal. Sou Ten retiró parte de su cabello negro en chonguitos de nuevo, dejando al descubierto orejas puntiagudas iguales a las de Shippo. Los dos se miraron, sonrientes.

-Te dije que funcionaría- dijo el kitsune con alegría, palmeándose la espalda, ya que permanecer transformado durante tanto tiempo era pesado. Pero había mejorado enormemente.

-Sí, estoy impresionada- admitió Sou Ten, con una sonrisa- me alegra que no se dieran cuenta…- ella se estiró. También estar tanto en forma de nube era algo agotador.

-¡Eres una gran actriz!- dijo riéndose Shippo- y, modestia aparte, creo que yo no lo hice mal tampoco- Sou Ten se rió también- creo que nos merecemos el… el… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-¿El qué?

-Es un premio que dan de donde viene Kagome… por ser el mejor actuando… pero no me acuerdo del nombre… ¿el Oswaldo? ¿El Osorio? ¿El "Hortensio"? No, a ver, ¿cómo diablos era?

-Bueno, no tiene importancia- dijo ella, riendo aún. En eso, se escucharon ligeros bufidos.- ¡Oh, Goryu! -Sou Ten extrajo al pequeño dragón de un pliegue de su ropa. El pobre estaba semi-sofocado- Disculpa… ¿estas bien?

El Chibi-dragón apenas y pudo bufar un "sí, señorita".

-Bueno- dijo Shippo- lo mejor será que durmamos. Debemos descansar e irnos temprano.

Sou Ten asintió. Después de darse las buenas noches, cada cual se fue a su habitación, contento. Ah… en verdad, aparte del de su propia casa, ninguno de los dos había sentido tan cómodo un futón…

-------------

¡Wai! ¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Cuídense! ¡Matta ne!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola, hola! ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero hubo "problemillas técnicos" :P Por eso me extendí un poco más con este capítulo ¡Ojalá les guste!

**Capítulo 9:**

Ya todo el palacio estaba oscuro. No se escuchaba nada, salvo el canto de los grillos y unos esporádicos ronquidos. Todo era calma y silencio… hasta que algo se movió entre las sombras.

La figura se tambaleaba bajo los efectos del sake, que también le borraban un poco la vista y… la razón. Sólo una cosa estaba fija en su alcoholizada conciencia; una imagen que lo había acompañado desde la primera copa hasta la última… y vaya que había sido un largo trecho. Había comenzado brindando por el monje que los salvó de la nube de la desgracia, pero después brindó por otra persona, que, a pesar de tener la misma brevedad de conocerla, le parecía más excelsa. Sí… lo dijo en voz alta, como para orientar a sus mareados sentidos hacia lo que buscaban juntos, con desesperación:

-La jovencita… de los ojos carmesí…

Una enfermiza sonrisa se dibujó en las facciones del hombre. Sobrio, era un joven de no malos bigotes; pero así, totalmente evadido, lucía como una fea máscara de broma; un remedo bizarro de su rostro, como una caricatura. Y sin embargo, logró encontrar su camino a través del palacio, chocando ocasionalmente contra las paredes y algunos pedestales, lo cual le ocasionaba una ronca, queda y ligeramente estúpida risita. No tuvo problemas, pues los guardias estaban sobre todo en la planta baja; y los que se hallaban cada vez más escasamente desperdigados por los pisos superiores dormitaban o sencillamente se reían roncamente de él, sin darle importancia, cosa que a la luz del día no podían hacer. Les cortarían la cabeza si durante el día se atrevieran siquiera a sonreírse ante la presencia del pariente del terrateniente; ahora era su momento de desquitarse. Así que así, ignorado y borracho, al fin enfiló hacia el pasillo que buscaba, ya totalmente libre de guardias. Era un gran palacio, por eso se tardó bastante en hallar la habitación que buscaba: la de huéspedes especialmente importantes.

Deslizó la puerta con una delicadeza inusitada en un ebrio y entró de puntillas. La salita se veía ordenada y los últimos vestigios del perfumado contenido del incensario se difuminaban en el ambiente. En el cuarto de la derecha se escuchaban ronquidos muy ligeros, aunque demasiado… digamos… "varoniles", lo cual le indicó que su codiciada presa se encontraba en el otro cuarto. Se asomó con sigilo y se congratuló (con balbuceos mentales que él mismo apenas y entendió) de haber acertado. Una risa gutural se le escapó de los labios, pero no lo suficientemente alta como para despertar a nadie. Se fue acercando lentamente al futón donde la figura femenina dormía, aparentemente indiferente de lo que la rodeaba. La estúpida sonrisa que el hombre tenía en su cara se acentuó más mientras se acercaba a ella…

No supo ni que pasó. Su mente ya estaba lo suficientemente nublada como para distinguir aquel velocísimo movimiento. Se encontró tirado en el suelo, con una cosa pequeña y roja frente a su cara.

-¡Estúpido humano!- le reclamó con aguda, pero furiosísima vocecita- ¡debería de fulminarte con una de mis flechas mágicas por ser tan atrevido! ¿¡Qué querías hacerle a la señorita Sou Ten, escoria asquerosa!

El fúrico reclamo del dragoncito bastó para despertar a los ocupantes de aquella habitación. Sou Ten, sobresaltada, brincó de la cama; parecía pasmada, como si sus reflejos fueran incapaces de hacer nada más. Se escuchó un golpe seco y Shippo, medio renqueando, entró, asustadísimo. Al parecer en su prisa había derribado algunos objetos de la salita.

-¡¿Qué demo…!- mientras el joven youkai maldecía, forcejeaba por quitar a Goryu de la cara del intruso, pues el pequeño reptil ya amenazaba con "sacarle y retorcerle las entrañas para ahorcarlo con ellas". Cuando al fin logró quitar a Goryu, agarró por el cuello de las ropas a aquel hombre y lo zarandeó, para obligarlo a verlo y hacer su interrogatorio más amenazante.

Pero fue un error. Pues, aunque estaba muy confundido por el licor, el golpe del dragoncito y todo el alboroto, su vista aún pudo distinguir algo.

-Orejas… monje…- había notado las orejitas puntiagudas. Shippo lo soltó, alarmado. Pero fue peor.

-Una… ¡una cola!- la esponjosa cola de zorro se agitó. Fue demasiado para el borrachín. Gritó. Y gritó. Y siguió gritando aún más cuando notó que tanto la dama que había impulsado esa desvergonzada expedición como la cosa que lo había atacado eran monstruos también.

-¡MONSTRUOS! ¡YOUKAIS! ¡MON… MON!

Shippo estaba a punto de romperle la crisma (con motivo doble) cuando el sujeto se calló de golpe, puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó en el suelo. Sou Ten al fin había podido reaccionar y, con un toque ligero de su dedo en el cráneo de aquel tipo, había mandado una ligera, pero efectiva descarga eléctrica a su cerebro. El desmayo fue instantáneo. Pero, aún así, los gritos habían sido lo suficientemente potentes como para alertar a los guardias, y Sou Ten parecía haberse aturdido de nuevo por el susto. Ruidos comenzaron a oírse en las escaleras. Shippo reaccionó.

-¡Goryu!- le gritó- ¡agarra las cosas de Sou Ten y las mías, por favor!- el dragoncito, por una vez y sin chistar, le hizo caso al kitsune y salió disparado a la habitación contigua. Shippo se acercó a la youkai, que seguía en shock, y esperando que cuando volviera en sí no se lo tomara a mal, abrió la ventana y la cargó. Los bufidos del dragoncito anunciaron su presencia, y haciéndole una seña, Shippo se arrojó desde la ventana, saltando en un par de edificios para después cruzar limpiamente la muralla. La mayoría de las casas dormían, así que no tuvo problemas. Cuando el jadeante Chibi-dragón hubo cruzado también, pensando que no podían perder tiempo, Shippo lo cargo a él también, jalándolo de una de las bolsas de equipaje, y corrió hacia el bosque, ahondándose en su protección y desapareciendo pronto entre el ramaje con su preciosa carga.

Todos los guardias ya dormitaban apaciblemente cuando se escucharon unos intensos alaridos en los pisos superiores que los sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. Pronto, como por una orden invisible, todos corrieron como en un río hacia donde provenía: la habitación de los huéspedes. En su camino, se encontraron con el terrateniente, que alarmadísimo y en bata buscaba también la fuente del alboroto. Muchos sirvientes y otros huéspedes se unieron antes de abrir las puertas. Lo que encontraron fueron un par de pedestales derribados en la salita y un jarrón roto. Buscaron en el cuarto del monje y no había nada más que cobijas revueltas. En el cuarto de la chica encontraron al pariente del terrateniente totalmente inconsciente. La bella jovencita se había esfumado también sin dejar rastro.

Cuando, más en la mañana y con más calma, el hombre despertó, los vapores del sake y los dolores de la resaca no le dejaban recordar claramente. Solo recordaba que había recibido varios golpes, que una especie de mounstrillo lo había derribado y después… la oscuridad.

Así que la versión oficial de lo acontecido fue que, a mitad de la noche, un youkai enorme y feroz con forma de dragón se había introducido en las habitaciones del monje por alguna revancha que se traían. Lo agarró con la guardia baja y se lo merendó, al igual que a la muchacha del cuarto contiguo, que de seguro fue el postre. Los gritos que escucharon debían ser de ella, que seguro sí alcanzó a reaccionar antes de ser devorada, pues eran muy agudos y aniñados. Nadie lo desmintió.

-Lamentable, lamentable… gente tan joven, con un futuro tan prometedor…- se condolían todos. Por supuesto que NADIE (ni siquiera los guardias que lo habían visto en su paseo nocturno) se atrevió a indagar en lo que el primo del señor feudal fue a hacer a aquella habitación a mitad de la noche. Al final, la versión de los hechos fue que, al oír los gritos, se lanzó heroicamente al cuarto, siendo derribado por el youkai que huía, después de una brava batalla. Las palabras "sake", "ebrio" y "libidinoso" jamás fueron mencionadas; y sigue siendo un relato muy popular en la región.

El alba despuntaba ya cuando el kitsune hizo un alto. Se sentó en un tocón en un claro del bosque, dejando las maletas (y a Goryu) en el suelo. El pequeño dragón solo se escurrió, cansado, sobre el suave musgo que recubría aquel tronco segado. Shippo resopló, exhausto también, y miró hacia abajo. La cabeza de su compañera de viaje estaba apoyada en su pecho, y él también se quedó muy quieto, pues habían sido unas horas infernales. Pensó que Sou Ten dormía, pero cuando se inclinó, vio los ojos color sangre abiertos, pero con los párpados ligeramente abajo, como si le pesaran. Estaba pálida. Esto le daba un aspecto sumamente frágil.

-Sou Ten…- le susurró suavemente, como para no importunarla- ¿Te sientes bien?- Ella no respondió ni se movió. Al parecer no lo sabía. Pero la pregunta sí hizo reaccionar a alguien más.

-¡Señorita! ¡Es verdad!- Goryu se levantó inmediatamente del suelo- ¡Debe estar muy alterada! ¡Espéreme! ¡Espéreme un momento!- el dragoncito alzó el vuelo, alegando algo de que iba a buscar unas plantas. La reacción del dragonejo hizo sonreír a Shippo.

Los pájaros comenzaban a cantar en ese claro, y la luz suave del sol naciente se filtraba por entre las hojas, dándole un aspecto mágico a aquel lugar, como si una enorme lámpara de jade y oro los alumbrara. Shippo se sintió contento, pudiendo relajarse al fin después de aquel susto. Por eso lo que menos esperaba era que Sou Ten le dijera:

-Perdóname, Shippo

-¿Eh?- le contestó él, seguro de que no había oído bien.

-Te pido disculpas por… por quedarme así, congelada, sin reaccionar… si no fuera por ti y por Goryu yo… yo… no sé que me hubiera pasado, de verdad… perdóname, Shippo, por no ser más fuerte…

-Hey, hey, ¡no digas eso!- le dijo Shippo, apartándola un poco de sí para poderle ver la cara- Me has demostrado tu fortaleza ya muchas veces… era obvio que una sorpresa así…

-Es que eso es lo que me preocupa- lo interrumpió con voz queda- no poder reaccionar ante lo inesperado, y ser una carga para ustedes…

-No digas eso- la cortó el kitsune- tú nunca serás una carga, mucho menos para mí. Ni para Goryu. ¿Me entendiste?- ella asintió. Era la única vez que Shippo la había visto así. Parecía una niña pequeña y delicada, frágil como un cristal de luna. Su rostro siguió impasible, pero sus ojos empezaron a cuajarse de lágrimas. Cuando la primera rodó por su mejilla, Shippo se sorprendió esperando que fuera de color rubí, como sus iris. Rodó la segunda y él se apresuró a enjugarla. Sou Ten volvió a apoyarse en él, y Shippo comenzó a acariciarle su negro cabello, sintiendo su corazón sumergirse en aquella agridulce sensación. Porque ella confiaba lo suficiente en él como para llorar, eso era muy importante, aunque detestara verla así de triste. Y el kitsune sentía como si el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, donde reposaba la cabeza de la youkai, hubiera estado hecho especialmente para ella. Sou Ten lloró quedamente un rato, sin espasmos ni fuertes sollozos. Luego alzó su cara hacia él, con los últimos vestigios del llanto. Pero le sonreía ahora. Ya había desgranado todo su dolor y ahora estaba más tranquila. Shippo sintió la dulce y tierna sensación que tenía en el pecho inundarse con otra, más burbujeante y que producía una ligera quemazón, como si fuera curry borboteando en su punto. Tenía unas ganas enormes de… de besarla… aunque fuera un poco… sabía que ella no lo rechazaría… pero…

Ah, diablos, ahí estaba. Una punzada justo en el epicentro de aquel mar efervescente. La conciencia del kitsune (lo más seguro vestida de angelito) le clavaba un alfiler justo en el centro del tórax y le decía, con reproche "Demonios, no, ¿no ves que está todavía deprimida y frágil? ¿Qué clase de varón serías si te aprovecharas? No serías mejor que aquel cerdo maldito del palacio… ¡Serías diez veces peor! Si hay un momento para ser caballero, es este… vamos, Shippo, sé fuerte. Ya habrá otra ocasión…". Con pesar, tuvo que ceder ante aquel chantaje moral de su conciencia-angelito. Se limitó a sonreírle con ternura a la chica que tenía en frente, aunque por dentro sentía ganas de arremeter a patadas contra sí mismo. Suspiró. Todo aquel océano de curry había sido drenado por el agujerito de alfiler que su conciencia había hecho en él.

Sou Ten, ya más sonriente, se levantó de las rodillas del kitsune, despertándolo de sus cavilaciones sobre lo molesto de las conciencias, y procedió a ponerse de nuevo su armadura, que se había quitado para todo aquel acto de la nube y para dormir también. Así que por eso pesaba tanto el equipaje.

-¡Señoritaaaaa!- la aguda voz del dragoncito se acercaba. Traía entre sus manitas unas flores, todas de diferentes formas, pero todas blancas. Sou Ten lo recibió haciendo cuna con sus manos.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Goryu?- Le preguntó. El pequeño mostró exultante cada ramillete de su expedición botánica.

-Hay manzanilla, flor de azahar y esta cosa que le dicen tila, que calma los nervios- informó Goryu- todas para hacer un buen té.

-¡Gracias, Goryu!- su ama le acarició y le besó en su frentecita. El Chibi-dragón se veía sumamente complacido. Shippo bufó. ¡Él era el que consolaba y el dragonete se llevaba los besos!

Siguió enfurruñado hasta el desayuno, que empezaron a preparar ahí mismo. El té de manzanilla, azahar y tila ya borboteaba sobre la pequeña fogata que habían hecho. El desayuno era algo de fruta de los árboles cercanos y un par de bolitas de arroz para cada uno, que les habían dado en el palacio el día anterior. Para Goryu aún una era enorme, pero como querían acabar lo antes posible con cualquier vestigio de aquella trifulca en el castillo, le sirvieron dos también para que se acabaran pronto. Shippo ya desquitaba su furia contra una pobre e inocente manzana, cuando vio que un kimono negro con rojo se paraba frente a él. Alzó la vista para ver a Sou Ten.

-Toma, Shippo- le dijo, ofreciéndole un cuenco con una perfumada sustancia- el té ya está listo.

-Gracias, Sou Ten- le contestó tomándolo. Había fijado ya sus ojos aguamarina en el líquido cuando sintió algo que le erizó la piel. Sou Ten le peinó unos cuantos mechones cobrizos que se la habían venido a la cara y bajó su mano un poco más, apenas lo suficiente como para hacerle una tímida caricia en la mejilla. Cuando el kitsune alzó la vista, ella ya estaba de espaldas supervisando el resto del desayuno (o al menos eso aparentaba). Pronto sintió como el calor de su mejilla se propagaba a toda su cara, y como ese mismo calor le jalaba muy arriba las comisuras de los labios. Feliz de la vida, tomó un sorbo de aquel delicioso té. Bueno, se dijo, así que ser caballero sí que tiene su paga…

------------

¡Je je je! ¡que lindo chap! ( aunque yo misma lo diga . xD) ¡Ojalá les haya agradado! Y quizá no sea muy profesional de mi parte decirlo, pero…

¡FINTA! ¡FINTA! xDDDDD Creyeron que el tan ansiado besito ya había llegado, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no! No desesperen, llegará y en el momento apropiado :P Mientras tanto espero que sigan leyendo ;D ¡Y mil gracias a **Raxnas,** por leerme y dejarme tu review:P ¡Espero tu comentario sobre este chap!

Cuídense, gente bonita! Matta ne!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola, hola! ¡Alabadas sean las vacaciones! ¿Ne? Porque así puedo traerles el siguiente chap de esta historia! ;D Además que el espíritu navideño que flota en el aire es inspirador ;D ¡Disfruten el chap, onegai!

**Capítulo 10:**

Los días habían transcurrido velozmente, ya que ningún accidente importante había cortado su flujo. Las únicas diferencias que Shippo notaba eran que ahora Goryu no lo barría como solía hacerlo, después del incidente del castillo; que Sou Ten, en cierta manera para compensar su comportamiento, aniquilaba cuanto monstruo se les parara enfrente con ganas de echar bronca, sin darle tiempo ni al kitsune ni al Chibi-dragón para reaccionar; y que él mismo, Shippo, notaba como la curiosidad crecía en sus adentros. Después de ese acercamiento que habían tenido con la cuestión en la aldea humana, el kitsune había pensado que sacarle lo de sus montañas sería una cosa sencilla (después de todo, se decía con orgullo, ella confía en mí), pero Sou Ten se mostraba totalmente hermética al respecto. Ni las suaves indirectas ni los relatos de su estancia en la aldea de la anciana Kaede parecían funcionar. Su compañera de viaje reía con sus historias, pero jamás les hacía eco con las suyas; e ignoraba las indirectas de una manera monumental. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Shippo estaba comenzando a tomarlo como una misión imposible. Hubiera preferido resignarse… pero no, la punzada curiosa seguía ahí, insistiendo. Lo mismo que él.

-Y entonces- comentó Shippo elevando un poco la voz, pues él y la youkai del Trueno se separaron brevemente por un tronco de árbol demasiado grueso. Goryu bufaba en el equipaje de Sou Ten, pues corrían a toda velocidad por el bosque- la anciana Kaede bautizó a Kotori, "Pajarito", porque casi mata a Miroku de un infarto al saltar así de su cuna…- Sou Ten se rió. No era fácil imaginarse al monje al borde del colapso y a su hija de pequeña riéndose de él, pero ciertamente resultaba divertido.

-De seguro a Sango-sama no le hizo tanta gracia

-Y que lo digas- rió Shippo- pero al final terminó por reírse también.

Habían estado toda la mañana conversando, y Shippo le había contado todo acerca de la progenie de sus amigos. Pero seguía sin obtener nada, ni un solo comentario sobre su hogar. Ya estaba suspirando, resignado, cuando Sou Ten le preguntó, aún sonriente, pero con un dejo de sequedad en la voz:

-Y dime, Shippo, ¿a qué se debe tanta… nostalgia por tu casa?

-¿Eh?- el kitsune quedó tan desconcertado que no se fijó en una gruesa rama de pino que venía a darle la bienvenida. El seco "¡Ufgh!" y la caída de sentón arruinaron todo el estilo que podía haberle quedado. De seguro era el karma de Miroku que se vengaba de él.

-¡¡¡Shippo!!! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Sí… fu… sí…- confirmó el kitsune, escupiendo unas cuantas agujas perfumadas de pino que por poco se traga- guácala… ugh… Bueno, señorita, ¿se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-De nada- contestó la youkai ahogando lo mejor que pudo (que no fue mucho) las carcajadas. El apuesto kitsune la miraba resentido- Lo… lo siento mucho, Shippo, es que… es que fue tan…- no pudo más y comenzó a reírse. Y es que al ver a Shippo para disculparse con él, había notado los manchones de tierra que tenía por toda la cara y toda la hojarasca que se le había enredado en su largo cabello, dándole un aspecto de ave del paraíso recién levantada. Shippo la miró furibundo mientras ella se reía.

-Ay… ay… jajaja… lo siento… ah…- dijo entre risitas Sou Ten, ayudando al enojado kitsune a levantarse- no me acuerdo desde hace cuanto no me reía así- comentó, sujetándose el estómago- ay…. Me duele… jajaja

-Bueno, por lo menos uno de los dos está feliz- respondió Shippo con frialdad, resentido, más que con Sou Ten, con la pérdida del estilo.

-OH, no te enfades así- dijo la youkai, sonriente- Goryu- se dirigió a su bolsa, que colgaba a su costado derecho. El dragoncito se asomó como pudo- ¿me podrías pasar un pañuelo, por favor?

-Si, señorita Sou…- al mirar alrededor para ver para qué lo necesitaba, se fijó en el kitsune. Como estaba algo mareado por el trayecto, no veía demasiado claro- ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡Pero qué demon…???!!!- el dragoncito peló los ojos con espanto. Luego enfocó bien- ¡Ah, es el kitsune! ¡Fuf! ¡Qué susto me has metido!- Goryu se sumergió en la bolsa y extrajo un pañuelo de seda blanca. Se tardó el tiempo suficiente como para evitar la mirada completamente asesina que Shippo le dirigió. Sou Ten se cubría la boca con la manga del kimono, riéndose quedamente- Aquí tiene, señorita Sou Ten.

-Ajem, gracias, Goryu- el dragoncito se quedó con medio cuerpo asomado de la bolsa, aprovechando el alto para tomar un respiro- A ver, Shippo… acércate un poco…- el kitsune no le contestó, pero le hizo un mohín y se dio la vuelta, indignado- anda, no te pongas de morros… no seas payaso… ¡Shippo!- cada que ella trataba de acercarse para limpiarle la cara, Shippo se volteaba para darle la espalda. Él se limitó a mirarla de reojo, a cruzar los brazos y a soltar un irritado "¡jumn!". Sou Ten frunció el entrecejo y dio un par de pasos atrás.

-Como quieras…- el kitsune jamás hubiera esperado lo que pasó a continuación: la youkai se le lanzó a la espalda para someterlo.

-¡!!!! ¡¡¡Sou ten!!! ¡¿Qué haces?!- le dijo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio ante la embestida y forcejeando para quitarse a la chica de la dinastía del Trueno de encima, que ya le tallaba la cara con el pañuelo, aunque Shippo la movía para impedirlo.

-¡Te estoy limpiando, Cascarrabias!- le dijo, sosteniéndose s sus hombros con una mano y limpiando con la otra- ¡Estate quieto! Lo quisiste por las malas, ¿verdad? ¡Aguántese ahora!

-¡No…!

El forcejeo continuó por al menos cinco minutos, entre bufidos, perdidas de equilibrio y algunas maldiciones de parte de Goryu, que había sido sorprendido por el repentino salto de su ama y no se esperaba aquellas sacudidas. Al fin, cuando Sou Ten estuvo conforme con el resultado, saltó a tierra. El kitsune se sacudió (muchas vértebras le tronaron por estar encorvadas tanto rato) y miró incrédulo a su compañera de viaje. Ésta parecía complacida.

-Mira, niña…

La réplica del kitsune fue interrumpida por un sonido algo lejano, pero perfectamente audible para los finos oídos youkai. Era un grito humano.

-Debe haber alguna aldea cerca- dijo Sou Ten, poniéndose seria de repente

-Sí… y este olor… huele a…- Shippo husmeó el aire con detenimiento, hasta que lo reconoció, sobresaltado- ¡huele a ogro!

Era una criatura enorme, de color rojo sangre, con un solo ojo verde veneno en el centro de la achatada cabeza. Había algo más en ese ogro que era imponente: los colmillos largos y amarillentos que asomaban de su boca (también enorme), parecidos a los de un elefante. Ya se había zampado tres caballos y un gallinero completo, pero pronto empezaría con los humanos, especialmente por aquellos gritos que ya inundaban toda la aldea. El ogro comenzó a moverse, provocando pánico general y carreras desbocadas hacia el otro extremo de la pequeña villa. El grueso de la multitud pronto estuvo lejos, pero el monstruo dio un salto que le adelantó varios metros en su carrera y destrozó tres casas. El súbito temblor hizo caer a un pequeño niño, que soltó la mano de su madre y se quedó atrás, tirado en el suelo, frente al monstruo, que ya había clavado en él su único ojo. El niño comenzó a temblar, sin poder levantarse ni correr. No quedaba nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarle sin correr el riesgo de ser devorado también. El ogro estiró su manaza, riendo con una voz profunda y horrible. Los demás aldeanos miraban desde lejos, aterrorizados, previendo el destino del pequeño. En eso, algo sucedió. Fue tan rápido que la mayoría de ellos no sabía que había pasado. Una ráfaga negro con rojo había llevado al niño fuera del alcance del ogro, mientras que otro veloz destello turquesa le atacaba. Se escuchó un gruñido horrendo y prolongado del monstruo, que hacía temblar la tierra pataleando de dolor. Cuando se retiró ambas gigantescas manos de la cara, los espectadores pudieron ver que su ojo había pasado de verde a un rojo sanguinolento parecido al de su piel. Estaba ciego.

Aterrizando frente al monstruo con pose gallarda, el kitsune sonrió ante su efectivo ataque. Sacudió su cabellera con garbo (bien estilo Príncipe Encantador), que provocó que toda la hojarasca enredada en él se desprendiera.

-No se angustien- dijo hablando por sobre su hombro- vinimos a ayudarlos- y sonrió. Uno de los afilados colmillos brilló por un instante. Sou Ten, de pie sobre un tejado con el pequeño entre sus brazos, suspiró con una gotita en la cabeza. Ni como curarle a Shippo aquel complejo de Súperhombre, o más bien Súperyoukai. Sin embargo, eso no parecía molestarles a las chicas de la aldea, sino al contrario.

-¿Ya viste?

-¡Qué guapo es!

-¡Y es un héroe!

-Quizá sea un youkai él también, pero ¡nos ha salvado!

-¡Kyaaaa, yo quiero uno así!

Todas tenían corazoncitos en los ojos y miraban a su salvador destilando también corazoncitos, con la mirada incrédula de los varones sobre ellas.

Shippo volvió a prestar atención cuando el monstruo comenzó a patear y a dar manotazos por todos lados, tratando de agarrar a su agresor.

-Goryu, cuida al niño- indicó Sou Ten, sacando al Chibi-dragón de su bolsa

-¡Sí, señorita!

La youkai puso al chico sobre el techo y dio unos cuantos saltos para unirse con Shippo en la batalla. El pequeño agitó su manita brevemente para Sou Ten y luego volteó a ver al dragoncito que flotaba junto a él.

-Qué cosa tan curiosa- dijo, tomando a Goryu entre sus manos y picándole la pancita- nunca había visto nada así

-¡Suéltame, mocoso! ¿¡Cómo esperas que te cuide si…?! Jojojo, ¡no! ¡Me haces cosquillas…!

El ogro, enloquecido por el dolor, podía causar muchos más destrozos si no lo paraban pronto. Sou Ten llegó al lado del kitsune.

-¿Listo, Shippo?

-Sí… ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda.

-¡De acuerdo!

Cuando ambos youkais estuvieron a la altura suficiente a los flancos del monstruo, atacaron. Sou Ten le mandó una descarga eléctrica impresionante, mientras Shippo empleaba su kitsunebi. El ogro rugió, tratando en vano de protegerse. Al fin cayó al suelo, totalmente quemado e irreconocible. El olor acre de la carne quemada se alzó hasta que el viento mismo la alejó de allí. A un par de metros de distancia por el cuerpo del monstruo, los youkais se sonrieron. El silencio pasmado que los rodeaba paso rápidamente a vítores. Sou Ten saltó rápidamente al techo para recoger al pequeño (que seguía cargando a Goryu) y volvió al lado del kitsune, mientras la multitud se acercaba.

-¡Bravo!

-¡Kyaaaa!

-¡Lo ha hecho muy bien, kitsune-sama!

-¡De verdad que sí!

-Y que chica tan guapa le acompaña

-Ella también nos ha salvado

-¡Viva!

Ambos youkai sonreían complacidos hasta que una mujer salió de entre la multitud.

-¡Sohaku! ¡OH, Sohaku!

-¡Mami!- exclamó el pequeño sonriente.

Para desconcierto de mucha gente, empezando por Shippo y Sou Ten, la madre de Sohaku le arrancó al niño de los brazos con brusquedad a esta última, mirándola con amenaza, y dándole a su hijo un leve manazo para que soltara a Goryu, que voló sobresaltado hacia su ama.

-Youkai-nee-san me salvó, mami, ¿lo viste?

-Si, si lo vi… solo me pregunto qué querrán a cambio- los youkais la vieron incrédulos. ¿Qué le ocurría a aquella mujer? Sólo entonces notaron que un grupo se mantenía lejos de los que les aclamaban hacía un momento, y todos les miraban recelosos. La mujer se unió con ellos, cargando al pequeño Sohaku, que aún no entendía por qué su madre no le agradecía a sus salvadores.

El líder de la aldea se adelantó rápidamente y les dio las gracias. Se veía que era un hombre de campo, de voz gruesa y aspecto rudo. Luego se acercó y les dijo, con aire confidencial:

-Disculpen a Sachiko. Ha visto muchos ataques de monstruos y no les tiene mucha confianza a los youkais. Se los agradecemos de verdad… les prepararemos unas provisiones para mostrarles nuestro aprecio y después les pido que se vayan, por favor.

Ni Shippo ni Sou Ten supieron qué contestar. Pronto algunos aldeanos (entre los que se encontraban las admiradoras del kitsune) les llevaron varias bolsas con fruta y conservas. Éstos sonreían, pero la tensión en el ambiente era palpable. En cuanto terminaron de acomodar el equipaje, los youkais dieron un salto largo para alejarse de aquella aldea. Solo se escucharon algunos tímidos "Gracias", dichos en voz baja. Lo último que vio Sou Ten fue a Sohaku haciéndole una seña de despedida. Pobre pequeño. Aún no entendía por qué el mundo de los adultos estaba construido sobre prejuicios.

Pronto estuvieron en el bosque de nuevo. Avanzaron un par de kilómetros sin hablar, consternados como estaban. Al fin, Sou Ten se detuvo, sentándose sobre una piedra, con expresión afligida. Shippo se unió a ella, algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él.

-Es una estupidez, Shippo, lo sé- le contestó Sou Ten sonriendo levemente- pero me enferma que los humanos sean tan racistas… ¿por qué generalizan? Porque un youkai o dos les hayan atacado, creen que ya todos somos unos salvajes sedientos de sangre…

-Es verdad…- respondió Shippo. No se le ocurría nada más que decir. Era cierto, ¿no? Escuchó a su compañera suspirar brevemente. Entonces se animó. Tomó la mano de Sou Ten que descansaba sobre la piedra al lado de él y la estrechó con brevedad. Ella lo miró, algo sorprendida.

-Hace un rato me preguntaste por qué tanta nostalgia por mi casa. Te lo diré. Es que…- era difícil ponerlo en palabras sin que sonara desmesuradamente metiche- tienes razón. He estado pensando mucho en mi casa porque extraño a mi familia. Pero, ¿sabes? Me reconforta saber que están allí, esperándome. Tener un hogar era algo que yo había casi olvidado cuando me encontré con Kagome e Inu Yasha…- Sou Ten bajó la vista. Después de todo, habían sido sus parientes los que habían privado al kitsune de su padre- pero… tener un lugar al que regresar es una motivación y yo… yo quería saber… que pasó en tus montañas- la youkai volteó a verle con ojos como platos. Shippo apretó su mano con más fuerza, en caso de que ella quisiera levantarse y dar la conversación por concluida- porque no me has hablado del tema y eso quiere decir que algo pasa en tu hogar… y no quiero que pases por lo que yo pasé hace unos cuantos años, porque yo… porque… me preocupo por ti.

Sou Ten le miró por largo rato, procesando sus palabras. Luego, con gesto lento, retiró su mano de las del kitsune. Shippo pensó que se había enfadado, pero no. Lo que pasaba es que quería abrazar sus rodillas con sus brazos. Ese gesto la hacía parecer más pequeña de lo que era; como una niña necesitada de protección. Goryu salió de la bolsa y se acurrucó junto a ella. Ambos se veían tristes. El kitsune, como por instinto, la rodeó con un brazo. Ella no lo rechazó, sino más bien se acurrucó en su hombro.

-Te agradezco… que te preocupes por mi…- Shippo le abrazó más fuerte- Muy… muy bien… voy a contarte el motivo que nos obligó a salir… de las Montañas del Trueno…

------------

¡Mil gracias a **Akane-chan**, **Rakna-chan **y a **Zg13 **por leerme! El chap estuvo algo largo, ojalá les haya gustado ¡Matta ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Holas a todos!!! Si, me tardé muchísimo en subir este capítulo…. TT pero espero que les agrade!!!

**Capítulo 11:**

Shippo se puso muy tieso al escuchar esas palabras. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y sus pupilas se dilataron. Al fin sabría que era lo que la preocupaba… al fin podría ayudar a esa youkai que significaba tanto para él…

Sou Ten se acurrucó un poco más en el hombro de Shippo. Sus ojos carmesí comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas que ella se negaba a dejar salir.

-Desde la última vez que nos vimos, yo comencé a entrenar más y a tratar de mejorar mis habilidades... Me acordaba mucho de ti, ¿sabes? - comenzó ella en un susurro. El kitsune se sonrojó - Goryu y yo habíamos estado reconstruyendo el castillo de mi familia… todo iba bien… hasta que una mañana, hace un par de meses, el cielo se oscureció más de lo normal y comenzamos a sentir una presencia que se acercaba…

-No la tomamos muy en cuenta al principio- arguyó el chibi-dragón con la misma cara pesarosa de su ama- porque no era muy fuerte, ni era de youkai…

"¿No era de youkai?" pensó extrañado Shippo.

-Pero no era del todo humana- dijo Sou Ten, cerrando brevemente los ojos como para evocar mejor la sensación que había experimentado ese día- Era muy rara… así que salimos a investigar. Nos convertimos en nubes y fuimos hacia la vereda. Pero era solo un caminante…

-Un tipo obeso y con barba gris- dijo Goryu con notable desprecio.

La mirada de ambos se clavó en el suelo mientras la chica contaba lo sucedido, con algunas intervenciones de Goryu, que oscilaba entre la furia y la pena.

.:FLASHBACK:.

-¿Quién será ese?- dijo Sou Ten en su forma de nube, siguiendo con discreción a aquel inusual intruso.

-Ni idea, señorita, respondía una nube mucho más pequeña a su lado, que era Goryu, evidentemente- ¿quiere que me lo cargue con una de mis flechas mágicas?

-Ahora no- dijo ella- esperemos.

No valía la pena atacarlo si solo iba cruzando las montañas. Quizá solo meterle un susto para que echara correr y quizá olvidara sus pertenencias. Gracias a viajeros asustadizos habían conseguido varias cosas.

Sin embargo, el anciano, que tenía cara de malas pulgas, no se dirigió hacia la salida más próxima de las Montañas del Trueno, sino que avanzaba con paso decidido… ¿¡al castillo?!

No podía ser un error… ningún humano había osado jamás dirigirse hacia la cima de las Montañas. Evidentemente, aquel visitante tenía una idea muy clara de quien vivía allí.

Los youkais se materializaron delante de aquel barbón a apenas medio kilómetro de su hogar.

-¿Qué buscas aquí?- dijo Sou Ten con acento amenazador, cruzando los brazos y alzando la barbilla. Podía ser muy bonita, pero con ese tono recio y la mirada asesina nadie se hubiera atrevido a tomarla en broma. Y a pesar de eso, el hombre sonrió con sorna, lo que turbó un poco a la Raijin. Llevaba un sayal naranja y un báculo. Evidentemente, era un monje. Y de alto rango, por la cantidad de adornos de oro que llevaba encima.

-¿No me ha oído?- le espetó ella amenazante- ¿Qué busca aquí? ¿Sabe acaso lo caro que puede pagar el provocar a un miembro de la familia del Trueno?

El otro acentuó su sonrisa, y ella, ya harta, preparó una bola eléctrica en su mano. Si no contestaba por las buenas… entonces le sacaría las disculpas a puñetazos electrificados. Solo al ver la amenazante esfera el sujeto habló. La chica sonrió con suficiencia hasta que el tipo terminó la frase, que la dejó pasmada.

-Un miembro de la familia del Trueno… Es sorprendente ver como ustedes las bestias se atreven a ponerse títulos de esa clase, como si fuera algo muy despampanante… y todos no son más que escoria.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves, pedazo de basura?!- gritó el pequeño Goryu, adelantándose muy indignado. El hombre no se alteró en lo más mínimo. Es más, continuó hablando.

-Ustedes las criaturas mágicas ya pasaron su época. Han estado demasiado tiempo sobre esta Tierra. Por eso me daré a la tarea de limpiar Japón de ustedes… ¿y que mejor lugar para empezar que estas montañas, con esta energía tan inmunda? Esta covacha de monstruos será el centro de la redención. Será una bella simbología, ¿no lo creen?

Primero pensaron que el monje estaba bromeando. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Pero al ver su cara chata llena de un brillo casi sicótico se convencieron de que el gordito hablaba muy en serio.

-¡Te voy a enseñar con quien te metes!- vociferó Goryu, echándosele encima. Pero el barbudo fue más rápido. Le metió un bastonazo al pobre dragoncito que lo dejo más que aturdido. Sou Ten frunció el ceño. Si quería guerra, eso tendría.

Se le abalanzó después de preparar de nuevo la electricidad en su puño. Para su sorpresa, el hombre se movía bastante rápido a pesar de su peso. Solo retumbó un trueno y se hizo un cráter enorme donde Sou Ten había acertado.

-¡Eres un…!- comenzó Sou Ten, enviando electricidad hacia el intruso, que seguí esquivándolo. Pero no salió ileso: el sayal se quemó en varias partes y el báculo se derritió en una de sus ornamentadas esquinas. Al parecer el cetro fue lo que más le dolió al monje. Lanzó unos gruñidos furibundos y se abalanzó hacia la jovencita, que ya lo esperaba con una nueva esfera eléctrica. Pero…

.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.

-Estaba segura de que acertaría- dijo Sou Ten cerrando los puños- estaba a menos de dos metros de mí… pero justo cuando iba a golpearlo… sentí que él me daba con una esfera justo en el estómago… y se sentí… era una sensación horrible- se estremeció al recordarlo- Me derribó, pero me volvió a golpear con la misma clase de energía. Nunca me había sentido así antes… mareada, débil… con todos mis poderes disminuidos… Y no se detuvo. Quería envolvernos por completo con aquella energía…

-Por poco nos mata…- susurró el dragoncito.

-Pero alcanzamos a correr, apenas. Y desde entonces hemos estado viajando…- por fin las lágrimas asomaron por los ojos color sangre-¡Tuvimos que huir como cachorros indefensos! ¡Que vergüenza! Mis ancestros deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas…

Calló por un momento, sollozando. Shippo aprovechó para procesar la información y abrazarla más fuerte. Verla así le rompía el corazón… Pero además… La sensación que le había descrito se le hacía familiar. Él la había sentido alguna vez, pero… ¿Cuándo? Y sobre todo, ¿dónde? Imágenes de todos los viajes realizados con Inu Yasha y compañía se agolpaban en su mente… ¿En donde?

Una luz súbita llegó a su mente, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Sou Ten!- exclamó él, aún muy pasmado para compartir su descubrimiento. La sujetó por los hombros para mirarla. Ella, aún con sus mejillas escurriendo con lágrimas, lo miró con sobresalto, preguntándose que había deducido el kitsune, que la miraba con los ojos brillantes de certeza.

-----------

¡Quiero dedicar este capítulo con mucho cariño para mis amigas **Al-chan** (**Rinko Inukai**) y **Lady Indomitus **por animarme a continuar! Esperen pronto el próximo capítulo :P ¡Matta ne!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hello, personas! xD Bien, como he estado súper apretada con todo lo que me ponen a hacer estos profes, no he podido subir el chap antes, perdón TT Pero pues ahorita que tengo tiempo les dejo el mágico y mega wow siguiente capítulo, jajajaja ¡Disfrútenlo:P

**Capítulo 12: **

La Raijin se espantó realmente ante la reacción de Shippo, puesto que él se levantó de golpe y se apoyó en el grueso tronco del árbol más cercano. Después de un breve silencio, le preguntó:

-¿Cómo era esa sensación?

-¿Eh?- tanto ella como el dragoncito le echaron miradas de desconcierto. ¿Ya se le habría botado la canica al kitsune?

-Eso que sentiste cuando el sujeto aquel te atacó con sus poderes… dime, Sou Ten, ¿Cómo era?

-Pues…- hizo una pausa reflexiva- se sentía muy mal, era como…. Como si todos mis poderes se…. Como si se retrajeran, ¿me entiendes? Como si los estuviera inhibiendo. Y me sintiera muy mareada.

Después de la explicación miró al kitsune, como aguardando por una explicación. Y aun así el se tomó su tiempo en encararlos, meditando por un momento y acariciando la rugosa corteza de aquel árbol con sus dedos.

-Yo ya la he sentido- afirmó, dándose la vuelta para observar a Goryu y a su ama.

-¿En serio?- preguntó un desconcertado chibi-dragón.

-Sí. Cuando viajaba con Inu Yasha y los demás, lo sentí.

-¿Cómo fue?- interrogó Sou Ten, limpiándose las lágrimas decididamente con una manga de su kimono e inclinándose hacia delante para ver bien la cara de Shippo, que había bajado la mirada un poco.

-Era un ser muy poderoso, nos causó bastantes problemas porque ayudó a Naraku… le decían… el santo Hakushin…

-¿Un… santo…?- repitió ella, confundida- Perdóname, Shippo, pero si ese sujeto es un santo, yo soy la Emperatriz de Japón.

-No, no…- a Shippo se le escapó una fugaz sonrisa por el comentario de la youkai- No puede ser él porque… bueno, porque el sujeto está muerto. De hecho estaba muerto cuando causó todo el rollo con Naraku, y…- calló un poco al ver la expresión de los otros- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Q-qué estaba muerto, dices?- dijo Goryu como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque con su pequeño labio inferior temblando un poco.

-Bueno, sí, pero…- el kitsune volvió a callar al notar que de rojo, el dragoncito estaba pasado rápidamente a distintos tonos de rosa, cada vez más pálido.

-No podía ser un muerto- arguyó Sou Ten, posando ligeramente la palma de su mano sobre la cabecita de su sirviente- su energía era enteramente humana. Estaba vivo.

-Ah, pero es que ya se me están adelantando- comentó él con una sonrisa- Yo no dije que fuera el santo Hakushin en persona. Solo dije que la sensación era la misma.

-¿Quieres decir qué…?

-Si. Ese sujeto también posee mucho poder espiritual. La cosa es averiguar de donde lo obtuvo. Tenemos que saber para enfrentarlo.

-¿Enfrentarlo?- repitió Goryu sin poder disimular ahora si el temblor en su voz- pe-pero… pero si es que…

-Shippo, la última vez casi nos mata- le respondió Sou Ten, muy seria- Y apenas hemos comenzado nuestro viaje…- bajó la cabeza, avergonzada- No creo que mis habilidades hayan aumentado lo suficiente…- era obvio que estaba recordando lo ocurrido en el castillo. La youkai estaba avergonzada de haber retrocedido frente a un humano…

Shippo tomó su barbilla con delicadeza y la alzó, inclinándose él al mismo tiempo para verla bien..

-Si mal no recuerdo, aquel día del castillo me prometiste que no te dejarías vencer por nadie nunca más. Es tu oportunidad de demostrármelo.

Se quedaron viendo, la mirada aguamarina fijamente clavada en la carmesí y viceversa. Y los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes razón. Hay que hacerlo- respondió ella ensanchando la sonrisa, aunque Goryu puso cara de ataque cardiaco. Aunque su expresión de infarto pasó a furia al ver como los dos jóvenes se acercaban poco a poco…

-Ajem… ¡AJEM!- carraspeó un enojado dragoncito, provocando que los otros dos se sonrojaran y se separaran de golpe cuando ya estaban a menos de diez centímetros de distancia.

-Esto… ajem- carraspeó también el guapo kitsune- entonces, ¿está decidido?

-¡Por supuesto!- contestó su compañera de viaje con nuevos ánimos- ¡A las Montañas del Trueno!

Oooooooooooo

El clima siempre estaba brumoso ahí, no importaba cuantas limpias de aura intentara hacerle. Claro que había sido un tanto ingenuo de su parte pensar que siglos de poderes demoníacos iban a salir con solo un mes de rituales. Aquel monje se sentó en el porche del reconstruido castillo de los Raijin, donde ya había pegado varios pergaminos con signos misteriosos. Por momentos se sentía enfurecido de que las cosas no marcharan tan rápido como él lo hubiera deseado, pero en esos momentos solo respiraba y se recordaba a si mismo que, por lo menos, ya había expulsado a las criaturas que anteriormente habitaban aquel lugar. Al recordarlo, no podía evitar sonreír.

Eran peor que escoria. Todos ellos, sin excepción. Aunque llevaran mucho más siglos sobre la tierra que los humanos, para él los monstruos no eran más que una plaga, alardeando de esos poderes que, como le eran incomprensibles, consideraba malignos. Al igual que ellos. Él se encargaría de exterminarlos a todos, y también se juraba a si mismo y a todos los dioses que NO sería lo último que haría. Por la pureza del alma de Japón… por su maestro…

Aquel hombre, de nombre Benkei, recordaba como había guardado un rencor profundo por los youkais cuando una manada de ellos atacó la aldea donde vivía de niño. Por culpa de esos seres, había tenido que ver las los rictus horrorizados de sus padres, cubiertos de sangre y en la inmovilidad del _rigor mortis. _Cerca estuvo de terminar como ellos, si no hubiera sido por su maestro. Él, Hakushin, que poco después recibiría el título de santo. Gracias a que aquel monje había llegado y había exorcizado a aquellas bestias, no le quedaba más daño que una cicatriz en el hombro y varias en la mente, que había llegado a olvidar durante bastante tiempo, mientras su maestro lo instruía. "Tienes mucho potencial", le había dicho a los tres días de rescatarlo de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Y había estado aprendiendo de él a controlar ese poder espiritual que emanaba tanta pureza… Él había sido fiel discípulo de Hakushin-sama hasta que éste decidió vagar por todo el territorio nipón a auxiliar a los que estaban en desgracia por la guerra. Él, mientras tanto, se había ordenado sacerdote en su honor, y había prosperado hasta convertirse en abad. Había vivido tranquilo, consciente de que su maestro había muerto de manera noble, hasta hacía unos pocos años. Escuchó, por boca de un viajero, del demonio Naraku y de cómo había profanado el descanso eterno de Hakushin.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un viejo odio resurgir en él. El pequeño niño asustado se había convertido en un influyente y poderoso monje, que decidió que tendría que exterminar a cuanto youkai se le pusiera enfrente… la parte más racional de su mente decía "para proteger a los inocentes…" Pero aquella recóndita vocecita que tenemos todos en la mente le decía, más bien "para cobrar venganza". La sonrisa malsana volvió a dibujarse en su rostro. Ya fuera por los inocentes, ya fuera por venganza… estaba decidido a lograrlo.

------------------

¡Mil ocho mil gracias a mis amigas **Lady Indomitus **y **Al-chan **por su paciencia y por sus reviews:D Ojalá les haya gustado el chap, que de nuevo les dedico con mucho cariño :P ¡Ayosh!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola, gente bonita! Disculpen la tardanza… pero ya saben: proyectos finales, exámenes… hasta que al fin puedo dejarles el capítulo de la suerte: el 13 ¡Ojala les guste! ¡Ah, y por cierto! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD:D (No puedo creerlo… ¡ya pasó otro año! Oo)

**Capítulo 13:**

El viento acariciaba la cara y revolvía el cabello de los viajeros, que iban a toda velocidad. Había tenido que ser una desviación al oeste drástica para dirigirse a las Montañas del Trueno, y hacía tres días que el Sol seguía su trayectoria. Como deseando que llegaran pronto a su destino, todas las aldeas por las que pasaban se encontraban tranquilas, con el quedo bullicio cotidiano de la vida campesina. Sin embargo, entre más se acercaban a su meta, las aldeas humanas disminuían cada vez más hasta desaparecer por completo. Y era de comprenderse: el terreno se hacía más escabroso a cada paso, y las nubes grises no se mostraban nada invitantes. Los tres youkais-un kitsune, una raijin y un pequeño dragón- viajaban en silencio, el último con la mitad del cuerpo metido en el equipaje de su ama, pues sus pequeñas alas no resistían el paso.

La imponente mole de los montes que eran el hogar de Sou Ten no daba la impresión de acercarse poco a poco; aparecían de golpe en el horizonte, ya enormes, y por varias horas de recorrido daban la impresión de no avanzar en lo absoluto. Hasta que (de nuevo, de golpe), cubrían todo el paisaje, sombrías y enormes, tocando el cielo. Esa impresión tuvo Shippo cuando se detuvo al pie de aquellas rocas gigantescas, seguido de su compañera.

Sou Ten sonrió con cierta malicia.

-La atmósfera no ha cambiado demasiado- dijo- está alterada, sin duda, pero la presencia de ese monje de tercera no se aprecia casi.

-Quizá tenga que ver con la distancia- aventuró el dragoncito con un susurro, porque no quería que su ama se molestara con él. Ella, sin embargo, pareció no escucharlo.

-Hay que tener cuidado de cualquier manera- recomendó Shippo- de momento el aura de las montañas nos encubre, pero cuando nos acerquemos al palacio de seguro ese sujeto va a percibir nuestra presencia.- la sonrisa se borró paulatinamente del rostro de la chica hasta ser reemplazada por un gesto de concentración. Asintió a lo que decía el kitsune.

-Vamos, pues- dijo ella, saltando hacia el siguiente nivel de roca con un gran impulso. Al verla subir, Shippo se dio cuenta de que esta sería la primera batalla grande que libraría el solo… sin Hiraikotsu, ni Agujero Negro, ni Flechas Sagradas ni Colmillo de Acero. Sin sus amigos. El ya tan familiar revoloteo en el estómago se hizo presente hasta formar casi un huracán. Su corazón golpeaba sus costillas con violencia, y por un breve momento tuvo esa misma sensación de ser un pequeño niño escondiéndose entre cadáveres, como hacía muchos años. Solo pudo respirar profunda pero entrecortadamente y alcanzar a Sou Ten, que ya iba varios metros adelante.

El silencio reinaba dentro del castillo. Solo se escuchaban los ocasionales crujidos de la madera, que parecían ensordecedores si se comparaban con la profunda quietud que había en aquel lugar. En la sala principal, sobre una alfombra algo gastada, había un hombre bastante voluminoso y de cabellos y barba gris, que a pesar de su edad y su peso, estaba sentado en una perfecta posición de flor de loto. Parecía meditar… hasta que de pronto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apresuró a levantarse. Había sentido algo que se acercaba a toda velocidad… presencias demoníacas… Benkei salió corriendo de la estancia, tomando el báculo dorado que había dejado apoyado cerca de la puerta. Al fin… podría empezar a limpiar el mundo de esa escoria youkai… una sonrisa ligeramente psicótica se fue dibujando en su ancho rostro.

Recién había abierto la puerta principal de la enorme construcción, cuando una nube de polvo y astillas golpeó su rostro con furia. Apenas alcanzó a cubrirse un poco la cara con la manga de la túnica y a cerrar los ojos; sus oídos le informaron del estruendoso ruido del porche del frente, el único lugar que estaba totalmente purificado con pergaminos sagrados, mientras caía hecho pedazos entre flamas azules.

-Un budista como tú debería haber sabido que tendrías que pagar pronto por lo que hiciste… el karma es innegable…- dijo una figura oscura que salió de entre los escombros. Entre más avanzaba, las rugientes llamas azules iban mostrando más claramente su contorno… pronto, con un brillo casi fantasmagórico, el fuego mágico iluminó a la mujer, revelando su armadura, su elegante kimono, y también acentuando la mirada de odio que sus ojos color sangre dirigían al abad, quien se mostró primero muy sorprendido, como carburando la información; luego, una sonrisa maligna apareció en su cara.

-Ah… una basura conocida… ¿has venido a que termine lo que empecé hace un mes, monstruo? Supongo que un poco de diversión no me haría mal…

-¡Silencio, sabandija!- espetó Goryu, saliendo a toda prisa de la bolsa de su ama- ¡No eres digno de mirar a la cara a la señorita Sou Ten, mucho menos a hablarle en ese tono!

La sonrisa del hombre no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, a nos ser que se ensanchara aún más si es que era posible.

-Tengo que reconocer que tu y tu lagartija endemoniada son valientes para haber regresado a enfrentar al gran Benkei-sama después de ser humillados de tal manera…. Pero no hay nada que puedan hacer. Este lugar condenado pronto será el centro de redención de Japón, ¡y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto!

-¡Ya veremos!- susurró con furia Sou Ten, movilizándose rápidamente y preparando un relámpago en su mano. Benkei apenas y logró bloquear el ataque con su báculo; la raijin estaba furiosa, y aquel mes de entrenamiento lejos de casa la habían fortalecido enormemente. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recobrarse cuando ella ya estaba atacando de nuevo. Y no se detenía. Continuó peleando con fuerza, buscando el lado vulnerable del viejo, que aun no había perdido los buenos reflejos que le había mostrado cuando profanó sus montañas. Justo cuando Sou Ten estaba a punto de acertar un golpe en plena cara, el monje pego un papel a su mano. La chica tuvo que retroceder y soltar un grito corto pero conciso. Arrancó ese papel: era un pergamino purificador, que le había quemado la mano; aunque gracias a que se lo quitó enseguida era una lastimadura leve. Pero la distracción le proporcionó una entrada al viejo abad, que se colocó tras ella, murmurando: "Una parásito menos", mientras se preparaba para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza con su báculo. Sou Ten volteó, cerró los ojos y subió los brazos esperando el golpe… que nunca llegó. Cuando levantó los párpados de nuevo, vio que el sajakku dorado del viejo se había quedado a unos quince centímetros de su mollera, detenido firmemente por la mano de un alto jovencito con largo cabello pelirrojo, a quien Benkei miraba con perplejidad y hasta cierto temor, pues el kitsune había aparecido de repente.

-A una dama jamás se le levanta la mano- murmuró con ira Shippo antes de darle un puñetazo con su mano libre. El monje cayó completamente de espaldas, con un labio partido y provocando un temblor muy ligero cuando su considerable humanidad golpeó el suelo.

-Gracias, Shippo- dijo Sou Ten acercándose a él. El chico sonrió fugazmente y luego la atención de los dos se centró en el individuo en el suelo, que ya no sonreía para nada. Corrió un dedo índice por su labio inferior, y después lo miró. La sustancia color carmín que lo llenaba pareció transferir su color a todo su cuerpo, pues pronto Benkei estaba tan rojo como una granada y ardiendo en furia.

Haciendo gala otra vez de su sorprendente agilidad, se levantó de un salto y empuñó de nuevo su báculo, soltando un grito de guerra parecido al de un dragón enfurecido. Pero ahora tenía un blanco más, y eran dos contra uno (más bien, dos y medio con Goryu, que intentaba acercarse a ayudar, pero los bruscos movimientos en el aire del báculo del monje se lo impedían). Mientras trataba de atacar a uno, el otro le lanzaba ya fueran relámpagos o fuego mágico, que apenas y lograba esquivar. Los dos youkais lo estaban atacando sin misericordia, sin dejar espacio alguno entre los ataques de uno y otro. Muy pocos podrían resistir tal fuerza; el haber sobrevivido hasta ese punto era una hazaña que lograba realmente solo gracias a que la habilidad del abad era solo comparable con su sed de sangre. Muchas piedras habían sido destrozadas con los poderes de los contendientes, y hacían el suelo mucho más resbaloso, además de que lo privaban poco a poco de escudos de los ataques.

Un bien dirigido relámpago hizo contacto con la punta del báculo de Benkei. Éste tuvo que soltarlo; se había calentado al rojo vivo, y cuando, después de huir de dos ráfagas de fuego azul pudo mirarlo de nuevo, se dio cuenta que solo le quedaba una mitad semi-chamuscada de varilla dorada. Como si de su propio hijo se hubiera tratado, el monje gritó con furia, saltando a toda velocidad hacia Sou Ten, con toda intención de hacerle el mayor daño posible. Pero antes de que lograra arrojarse sobre ella, Shippo lo interceptó en el aire, derribándolo y comenzando a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con él, conectando dos puñetazos a la cara de su adversario, y recibiendo una patada en el estómago que le ensombreció la vista por momentos. Rodaron por el suelo un par de metros. Y pronto Shippo estaba sobre el monje, con una rodilla apoyada en su hígado, otra en el suelo, una mano sujetando su brazo y la otra lista para romperle el cráneo con el puño. Para asegurarse, una flama azul se encendió alrededor de su mano cerrada, como si fuera una antorcha.

-Ahora pagarás por tus delirios de grandeza- le dijo enojado, haciendo que la flama de su puño rugiera amenazadoramente. Sonrió con un poco de malicia; jamás se había complacido en ver a la gente sufrir, pero sentía que escuchar las súplicas lastimeras de aquel ególatra chiflado sería más que satisfactorio. Sin embargo, Benkei estaba muy lejos de rogar por su vida. Es más, sonreía de nuevo. Con esa macabra sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-OH, ingenuo gusano- dijo con voz ahogada por la presión en su vientre, pero sin poder ocultar un torrente de placer malsano en cada sílaba- Mátame si quieres… de cualquier manera no me iré solo.

-¡¿De que diablos hablas?!- le espetó el kitsune, encajando más su rodilla al hígado del monje. Después de un gemido sordo, la sonrisa volvió al rostro de aquel hombre.

-¿No notas que falta algo en esta pelea?

El kitsune se quedó sorprendido por un momento, muy confundido. ¿Qué si algo faltaba? Lo único que hacía falta era el gran final, destrozarle la cara a ese demente… pero no era eso… de pronto cayó en la cuenta. Durante su pelea, no había habido ni un solo relámpago que le ayudara…

Volteó con brusquedad, relajando sin querer la llave que le había aplicado a Benkei. Tirada en el suelo, rodeada por un aura plateada-azulosa, estaba Sou Ten, haciendo muecas de dolor.

-No… ¡SOU TEN!- gritó Shippo levantándose de inmediato y corriendo hacia ella.

-Sh… Shippo…- gimió ella apenas, alzando levemente su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero contrajo su brazo ante un dolor repentino. Esa cosa que la rodeaba era, sin duda alguna y por el mareo que le causaba, aura purificadora como la del santo Hakushin… Trató de tocar a la chica, pero al entrar en contacto con ese poder sintió un dolor tremendo en su mano.

Cuando miró desesperado a su alrededor en busca de algo que le ayudara a sacarla de ahí, vio que el pequeño Goryu estaba totalmente noqueado, con varias quemaduras en su cuerpecito causadas por los pergaminos sagrados del monje, que el chibi-dragón apenas y había conseguido arrancar para que no le hicieran más daño. Estaban a su alrededor, arrugados, como letales flores blancas.

-Así es, youkai- se escuchó la voz de Benkei a sus espaldas, ya mucho más respuesta- me voy a llevar a esa bruja endemoniada al Infierno si es necesario, y al menos así habrá un esperpento menos en estas tierras del que deban preocuparse. Bueno, y también ese reptil diabólico debe estar a punto de cruzar el río…- la risa del abad se dejó escuchar por toda la Montaña, aumentada por el eco y por la maniaca histeria que la hacía más potente.

-¡DESGRACIADO!- le gritó el kitsune fuera de si, abalanzándose sobre él. Pero la ira estaba comenzando a cegarlo, y Benkei ya había recuperado su agilidad para esquivar.

-¡Puedes matarme, maldito kitsune! ¡Pero ten por seguro que me llevaré a tu amiguita conmigo! En estos momentos está padeciendo un dolor que no has conocido ni en tus peores pesadillas…

Para su pesar, Shippo volteó a verla. No gritaba, pero se veía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no hacerlo. Además, sus puños estaban apretados y su cuerpo contraído de dolor. La luz de aquella aura se veía serena, pero había algo de terrible en ella que no le dejó dudar que de seguro la raijin estaba sufriendo muchísimo.

Un puñetazo bien conectado a su pómulo derecho lo hizo despertar de golpe. Logró parar una patada y agarró de nuevo al monje con los dos brazos.

-¡Libérala!- le ordenó con furia- ¡No me importa si tengo que despedazarte en tiras hasta que la dejes en paz! ¡Sabes muy bien que lo haría!

-No lo dudo, gusarapo salvaje… pero no pienso negociar contigo, ni aunque me quemaras vivo. Es más, si estás tan decidido a asesinarme, creo que debería acelerar el espectáculo… no quiero perdérmelo…- apretó su puño y el área que abarcaba la energía sagrada se hizo más pequeña, ejerciendo más presión en Sou Ten. Ella apretó los dientes y los párpados con más fuerza, sintiendo como si tuviera fuego incrustado en su misma piel. Benkei apretó aún más los nudillos y el aura se contrajo más. Ahora si no pudo evitarlo. Sou Ten gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose a la roca del suelo para tratar de aguantar.

-¡NO!- exclamó Shippo, aterrado.

-¡Voy a purificar su esencia!- anunció triunfante el religioso, sonriendo a pesar de que el fuerte agarre a su cuello por las manos del kitsune le dificultaba respirar. Otro ligero apretón, y los gritos de Sou Ten se incrementaron, como si fueran los gemidos de un águila herida en el vuelo, largos como aullidos de lobo, y le dolieron a Shippo más que cien cuchillos por todo su cuerpo.

-¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!- le gritó él, acercando su rostro al de Benkei para que pudiera percibir aun más la ira tremenda, aunada a la impotencia, que asomaban en los ojos del pelirrojo.

-¡NO LO CREO! Puedo seguir comprimiendo ese campo de energía hasta que se muera de puro dolor… quizá hasta comience a desprendérsele la piel…. ¿Quién sabe?- la horrenda sonrisa de aquel hombre le dijo a Shippo que, a pesar de proclamarse religioso, no había ni un rastro de piedad en aquel sujeto. Solo un odio frío y oscuro, que se estaba regocijando en ver como ambos sufrían.

-¡Prefiero que me mates a mi!- gritó el kitsune, soltando con violencia al monje, que trastabilló pero no cayó, y se llevó las manos al cuello, donde habían quedado impresas las marcas de los dedos de Shippo.- ¡Hazlo! ¡Te doy mi esencia para que la purifiques a cambio de la de ella!

El siniestro sujeto sonrió, pero la raijin logró aguantar el dolor unos segundos.

-¡No, Shippo! ¡Por favor no lo escuches! ¡No…!- no terminó porque Benkei cerró un poco más el campo de energía, haciéndola sentir aún más dolor. Ni siquiera el Infierno podía ser peor.

-¡Ya no la lastimes!- gritó el kitsune, poniéndose frente al abad- ¡Mi esencia a cambio de la de ella!

El hombre pareció dudar un par de segundos, pero después, con un movimiento de su mano, disolvió la energía sagrada que rodeaba a Sou Ten. Sus gritos cesaron, pero cayó sin sentido; había sido demasiado para su cuerpo.

-Listo. Me has impresionado, kitsune; jamás pensé que alguien de tu raza tuviera una percepción de lo que es el honor- el chico lo miró con odio, pero no le dijo nada- Muy bien, pues. Purificaré tu esencia.

Así, sin más, coloco su palma extendida sobre el pecho de Shippo y comenzó a emanar energía de ella. Lo primero que el kitsune sintió fueron unas náuseas muy intensas; la cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía como si hubiera una ardilla corriendo por todas sus tripas. La debilidad invadió sus músculos, y percibió como sus rodillas temblaban. Su vista se aclaró apenas un poco; lo suficiente como para ver una luz brillante que la mano de Benkei luchaba por extraer de su cuerpo: su alma, para purificarla.

Su vista se nubló de nuevo, y no pudo más que respirar con dificultad, mientras percibía como la vida iba abandonando poco a poco su cuerpo.

-Pobre kitsune- susurró con malicia aquel hombre, sonriendo con una malignidad atemorizante-me brindas la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro… en cuanto termine de purificar tu inmunda esencia, seguiré con la de esa mujerzuela que tanto te esforzaste por salvar…- rió brevemente, con un deleite enfermizo al ver como el rostro de Shippo se iba poniendo cada vez más pálido- jamás pensé que un monstruo como tu supiera lo que es el amor… que patético eres- comenzó a reír de nuevo, de manera casi histérica, percibiendo como ya faltaba poco para cortar la conexión de aquella alma con su cuerpo…

Hubo un destello, y Shippo cayó al suelo. También Benkei, con expresión de perplejidad total. Alcanzó a llevar una mano a su vientre, donde había un agujero enorme, causado por una bola eléctrica que Sou Ten le disparó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. La brillante luz volvió a introducirse al pecho del kitsune, devolviéndole el color con rapidez.

-Ma...estro…- fue lo último que dijo aquel hombre antes de morir, aún sujetando lo que quedaba de su abdomen, con la expresión sorprendida congelada para siempre en aquellos ojos que no verían nunca más. Jadeando, Sou Ten volvió a flexionar el brazo que había extendido para atacar, y se desplomó, totalmente rendida.

Visto desde arriba, aquel lugar parecía un campo de batalla en miniatura: los cuerpos tendidos, rendidos; las rocas, destruidas; y el olor a carne chamuscada se fundía con el olor a muerte.

--------

¡Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews de mis amigas **Al-chan, Lady Indomitus **y **Dianiz, **que me animan mucho:D Como agradecimiento solo me queda ofrecerles la dedicatoria del chap y el deseo de que continúen leyendo, aparte de muchas felicidades por las fechas que vienen… ¡Cuídense mucho! Nos leeremos pronto para el gran final!!! ¡¡¡YAY!!!:P


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola, hola! Me cuesta creerlo… ¡pero aquí les traigo el gran final de "Amor de Colores: El Epílogo"! Disfruté mucho esta historia, y ya me volví shipper de Sou Ten x Shippo xD ¿Qué tal ustedes? ¡Por favor disfruten! ¡Ah! Y… **¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!** :D

**Capítulo 14:**

Si alguna vez había tenido el cuerpo tan entumecido, no lo recordaba. Rayos, como dolía… no había articulación, músculo o poro que no se quejara en silencio de que se sentía de la… patada. Hasta parecía que su cabello estaba adolorido. Abrió con esfuerzo los párpados para revelar un par de iris color carmesí, que miraron el techo de madera de dondequiera que se encontrara. Su memoria fue volviendo lentamente a ella. Las Montañas del Trueno, la pelea, Benkei, Shippo…

-¿¿¿¡¡¡SHIPPO!!!???- exclamó levantándose de golpe, aunque los músculos de su espalda se quejaron de inmediato ante aquella violenta reacción- ¿Shippo….?

-Shhh… tranquila… -una mano sujetó la suya. Sou Ten volteó, y vio que el dueño de aquella extremidad tenía unos hermosos ojos color aguamarina, que la veían con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación.

-Shippo, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué…?- el crujido de una articulación la obligó a interrumpirse y a hacer una mueca. El kistune sonrió y la ayudó a recostarse de nuevo. Por fin ella reconoció el lugar: era su habitación en el castillo de los raijin, y ese era su futón…

-Tienes que tranquilizarte- recomendó el pelirrojo- todo está bien ahora…

-¿Qué pasó? Recuerdo… recuerdo que ese anciano maldito estaba tratando de purificar tu esencia y yo… le lancé un relámpago… luego me desmayé…

-Y debo decir que eres bastante dormilona- dijo en broma el kitsune- estuviste K.O. durante dos días… Goryu casi se vuelve loco de preocupación- su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando vio que ella lo miraba mortificada, y entendió que no podía hacer bromas sin contarle lo que había pasado-. Después de que tu extraordinaria puntería me salvara el pellejo, yo también me desmayé. Desperté quizá un par de horas después, e hice el recuento de los daños. Benkei estaba bien muerto, así que le hice una zanja, tal como me enseñó Sango- al ver la cara algo molesta de la raijin, Shippo se explicó- Si por mi hubiera sido, lo hubiera aventado al precipicio para que las sabandijas del fondo se lo comieran, pero según Sango, las almas furiosas pueden regresar a causar molestias si uno no hace los rituales adecuados. Así que sellé su espíritu en la montaña del Sur, la más alejada. No volverá a molestarnos- al fin, ella sonrió con alivio, y apretó un poco más la mano del kitsune. Luego recordó, y se incorporó de golpe de nuevo.

-¡¿Y que pasó con Goryu?! Me encerraron en aquella aura horrible antes de poder ayudarlo…

-La pequeña lagartija es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece- admitió Shippo con una sonrisa- en cuanto se despertó, no ha hecho más que hacer escándalo, y me costó bastante hacer que reposara y me dejara cuidar de ambos- Sou Ten rió ligeramente; eso era tan típico de Goryu…- De hecho- continúo él- insistió en preparar el desayuno de hoy, y no me dejó ni protestar. Supongo que estará abajo- comentó con vaguedad. Como para confirmarlo, un ligero sonido de ollas de metal que se mueven lo confirmó. La youkai sonrió contenta.

-Al menos ya hay un estúpido racista menos en Japón- dijo ella con suavidad, aun no lo suficientemente cómoda para bromear. Pero la sonrisa de Shippo no se alteró.

-Cierto. Siempre habrá gente idiota que cree que conoce a toda la raza solo por un ejemplar… pero la gente se merece la oportunidad de no juzgarlos hasta conocerlos, ¿no crees? Si fuéramos tan torpes como él, de seguro pensaríamos ahora que todos los humanos son basura.- ella asintió, y luego miró con cierta culpabilidad al youkai, como avergonzada.

-¿Pasa algo, Sou Ten? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, claro, claro… pero… ¿Y tu, Shippo? ¿Estás bien?

-Gracias a ti, sí- respondió con convicción- No sé porque creí que ese maldito demente iba a cumplir su promesa de no hacerte daño… de no haber sido porque lo eliminaste, de seguro los tres estaríamos donde está él ahora… - sentenció el kitsune. Se quedó de a seis cuando, de golpe, ella retiró su mano de la de él.

-¿Sou Ten…?- Shippo estaba más que confundido.

-¡Eres un idiota!- dijo con fuerza la chica, mirándolo con enojo- ¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho algo así? ¡Ese chiflado casi te mata!- por supuesto, el kitsune se indignó en seguida.

-¡Perdóname por tratar de ayudarte! Digo, la próxima vez deberías avisar si quieres que el psicópata en turno te torture… Luego se andan quejando de que no hay caballerosidad y mira nada más con que me sales…

-Aún si Benkei cumplía el pacto, ¡¿Tú crees que me hubiera gustado saber que te mataron por mí?! ¿¡Y que hubiera hecho yo sin ti, Shippo?! ¡Dime! ¿¡Crees que me hubiera gustado vivir si tu no…!?- Sou Ten se calló de repente, dándose cuenta que había hablado de más. Tanto ella como Shippo se sonrojaron. Ella bajó la vista de inmediato, pero él, para su sorpresa, tomó muy delicadamente el mentón de Sou Ten, y la obligó a mirarlo. Aunque no podía verse, estaba segura de que tenía la cara totalmente colorada.

-¿No te hubiera gustado vivir si yo no…?- preguntó él en un susurro. Después de pasar ligeramente algo de saliva, y totalmente sonrojada, ella respondió también en un murmullo:

-Si tú… no estuvieras a mi lado…- terminó ella mirando con algo de miedo los inquisitivos ojos verde-azulados frente a ella.

-Sou Ten…- dijo él, sonriendo de nuevo.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Podían sentir el suave cosquilleo del aliento del otro recorriendo su piel. Se quedaron quietos un momento, sin decir nada. Lo único que se escuchaba en el fondo era a Goryu moviéndose entre cacerolas en la cocina.

Shippo acortó la distancia entre ellos y rozó los labios de ella. Sintió algo de lo más curioso: recordó cuando era niño y jugaba con Souta, el hermano menor de Kagome, a colocarse las baterías cuadradas con electrodos en la lengua, para darse toques. Era curioso… era una sensación muy parecida… una pequeña descarga eléctrica que le provocó cosquillas en el labio. Se miraron, sonrieron y después rieron levemente. Luego Shippo movió con suavidad su mano del mentón a la mejilla de Sou Ten, y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí. Ella no opuso resistencia alguna, pues se había olvidado del dolor de su cuerpo, y cerró el beso, tomando al kitsune levemente por el cuello.

Era maravilloso, estar conectados así por fin… ambos sabían que habían esperado eso por mucho tiempo… no solo durante aquel viaje sino desde hacía muchos años… desde que eran un par de niños youkais que peleaban por crayones. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y él colocó su mano libre en la cintura de ella, agradeciendo que estaba sentado, porque sentía como sus piernas temblaban. Era irónico… poéticamente irónico… como una chica que provenía del mismo clan que le había arrebatado lo que más quería se venía a convertir ahora en alguien tan importante… alguien por quien con gusto moriría… pero más aún, alguien con quien con gusto viviría, por siempre, sintiendo su calor reconfortarlo. Todo era tan nuevo, tan mágico… Sou Ten comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza los cortos cabellos de la nuca de Shippo. No había otra palabra para describirlo salvo… electrizante.

El kitsune sonrió, provocando que se separaran cortamente; ella sonrió también y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Shippo...- murmuró ella, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su aliento.

-¿Gracias por qué?- preguntó él con suavidad, acariciando el suelto cabello negro de la raijin y sonriendo.

-Por darme una razón para vivir feliz…

-Entonces el agradecido soy yo…Sou Ten… - él la miró y ella lo besó de nuevo. Shippo estuvo a punto de echarse a reír cuando pensó que, aunque Goryu entrara en ese momento y le echara la maldición de la Rata Montañesa, ella bien lo valía…

0-0-0-0—0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Uno no podía distinguir cual de los gemelos era cual, pues ambas cabecitas estaban totalmente cubiertas de lodo. Los dos pequeños estaban construyendo un castillo al lado de su hogar, después de una noche de lluvia intensa. De repente, ambos pares de orejitas se agitaron y los dos pequeños se pusieron de pie.

-¿Huh?

Alguien se acercaba… y ese aroma era de…

-¡Mamá! ¡Mami! ¡Es Shippo-nii-san! ¡Shippo-nii-san está en casa!- gritaron los dos mellizos al unísono, corriendo más que felices al encuentro de las figuras que se acercaban a paso lento sobre el reverdecido pasto de la colina cercana.

-¡Shippo-chan!- exclamó Kagome, saliendo del Den tan rápido que casi se cae- ¡Inu Yasha! ¡Shippo ha vuelto! ¡Ven a ver!

La miko salió al encuentro de su hijo-hermano adoptivo, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón a Sango, Miroku y a los niños que salieran. Primero alarmados, luego complacidos, el monje y su familia también se acercaron a donde estaba Shippo. Inu Yasha iba con total calma tras ellos, sonriente.

Sobra decir que los gemelitos se abalanzaron sobre Shippo para abrazarlo. Cuando los pequeños Himitsu y Yoshiko por fin soltaron a su hermano mayor, que reía, no pudieron dejar de notar que no iba solo.

-¡Shippo-nii-san! ¿Quién te acompaña?

-¡Es muy bonita!- se maravilló el pequeño Himitsu, mirando admirado la armadura, el kimono y los brillantes ojos carmesí de Sou Ten.

-¡Shippo! ¡Sou Ten!- exclamó Kagome al llegar- ¡han vuelto!- y los abrazó. Shippo ensanchó aun más su sonrisa y devolvió el abrazo; pero la raijin había olvidado toda la fuerza que tenía Kagome, que no la dejó ir hasta no ponerle un "bonito" tono morado en la cara-¡Que sorpresa que vengan… que vengan…!

-¿Juntos?-completó con cierto fastidio en pequeño dragón rojo, saliendo de la bolsa de Sou Ten- No sé, aún no logro explicarme la suerte que este rompe-hogares tuvo y…

-¡Goryu!- lo reprendió divertida y sonrojada ella tomándolo con sus dos manos sin lastimarlo, pero para evitar que hiciera mucho berrinche. Kagome y sus hijos sonrieron con complicidad.

-¿Con que rompe-hogares, eh?- dijo una voz masculina de lo más divertida. Pertenecía a Inu Yasha- Pues al parecer pasaste mucho tiempo con Miroku, enano…

-Debería agradecerme entonces- contestó el aludido, acercándose- porque al parecer los rompe-hogares si que tenemos suerte…- abrazó por la cintura a Sango, que se rió y se sonrojó, y con el otro brazo abrazó a sus hijos. Todos se rieron, bastante felices.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Kaede-baa-chan?- llamó con suavidad la chica del futuro, entrando a la cabaña- Hay alguien que quiere verla.

-¿Hum? ¿Quién?- su pregunta fue respondida enseguida, cuando el alto joven pelirrojo entró tras Kagome- ¡OH, Shippo-kun! ¡Has vuelto!- la anciana tomó el bastón que había necesitado desde hacía un tiempo y se acercó al kitsune- Te ves mejor, más maduro. ¿Cuánto pasó desde que comenzaste tu viaje?

-5 meses, Kaede-baa-chan- respondió él sonriendo con ternura- y tu te ves igual de rozagante que una quinceañera.

-Pues créeme, ya van varios "quinces" que llevo… cuéntame, muchacho, todo lo que has hecho.

Shippo le entregó una bella piedra tallada con símbolos antiguos, muy pequeña, y atada a un lazo.

-Es un amuleto… lo traje especialmente para ti- explicó el chico, entregándoselo.

-Es una piedra sintoísta del sur… vaya, es preciosa… muchas gracias, Shippo-kun… ¡que espléndido!- sentenció, colgándoselo al cuello.

-Deberías ver como están los niños y los no tan niños con todo lo que les trajo- dijo la joven miko con un suspiro procedido por una sonrisa- están todos embobados con todos los recuerdos que trajo. Hasta parece Navidad.

Shippo se sonrojó y sonrió. La Anciana Kaede rió con ganas y luego dijo:

-Bueno, pues tanta generosidad debe tener un premio. ¿Qué quieres de obsequio, pequeño?

Él se quedó pensando un momento, y luego, con el rubor aun persistente en su rostro, preguntó:

-¿Aún eres amiga de aquel sacerdote tan amable, que piensa que los youkais somos "geniales"?

-Por supuesto; de poder visitarlo más seguido, lo haría. Es un gran sujeto. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno- dijo Shippo, sonriente- habría una ceremonia en especial que me gustaría que hiciera…

Tanto Kagome como Kaede abrieron grandes los ojos y después, sonrieron con verdadero gusto.

-¿La joven artista?- adivinó astutamente la anciana, dándole unas palmaditas a su bastón, como aprobando aquello.

-Sí…- contestó el chico con cierto embarazo, y aun sonrojado. Kagome se rió, cerca de dar brincos de gusto.

-¡Que gusto, Shippo-chan!

-Es claro que jamás te aburrirás con ella…

-Lo sé… ella… le da más color a mi mundo…- admitió él en un murmullo, apenadísimo.

-¡KAWAII!- exclamó Kagome- ¡EL SUYO ES UN AMOR DE COLORES!

-Suena lindo…. Pero por favor, querida, no grites- pidió Kaede, mientras ella y Shippo se cubrían los oídos. Kagome nunca perdería esa potencia pulmonar, al parecer.

El kistune se puso de pie y se asomó un poco por la puerta, viendo como la raijin jugaba con los tres retoños de Miroku y los dos de Inu Yasha con una extravagante bola que habían conseguido en la Isla Sur, Kyushu. La vio reír, y vio el viento agitar su cabello negro, sus ojos carmesí brillando de alegría, en contraste con el cielo azul y el verde del pasto. Sí… Kagome tenía razón… un amor de colores…

_**FIN**_

-----------

¡Waaaaa! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA TERMINADO ESTE FIC:D Me da gusto, pero voy a extrañar escribirlo…. TuT OH, Kami-sama…. Creo que voy a llorar xD Quería incluir el título en el final…. Pero creo que me quedó hiper-cursi… Jajajajaja, ¡quiero agradecer a toda la gente bonita que se tomó la molestia de leer y de mandar review! Les ofrezco este broche (que espero haya sido de oro n.nU) como regalo de Navidad, Año Nuevo, Reyes, etc, etc , etc xD Jajajajaja, sé que quedó algo meloso, ¡pero así debía ser el tan esperado besito! u Espero sus comentarios con ansias… ¡Nos leemos:D


End file.
